cøмø υη þαтïтø fεø
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, el patito feo de la escuela que detestaba a Roy Mustang por sobre todas las cosas... Y Roy, el vago k a pesar de sentirse odiado por la rubia, la buscaba siempre, ¿que pasa cuando comiencen a pasar tiempo juntos? RoyAi
1. Ѕøч яiżα Ѕøч яøч

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬ Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

Hola gente!! Oh, por fin pude quitarme el gusanito que me molestaba… Sii! Mi primer fic en el fandom de Full Metal Alchemist- suenan las trompetas y se dispara confeti ¬¬…-. Si, estoy de acuerdo, eso fue muy exagerado ^^U… Bueno, espero que les agraden las loqueras que se me ocurren escribir, y como fue un Fic que surgió de repente, aun no se cuantos capítulos serán, aunque no le augurio más de 6 u 8…

**Gracias por leer!!**

**

* * *

**

**cøмø υη þαтïтø fεø.**

**Soy Riza… Soy Roy…**

**Capitulo 1.**

-

-

¿Acaso había algo más patético en este mundo que vivírsela pendiente de la apariencia? Sinceramente no lo creía. Porque la verdad era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Y seguramente no puedes vivir la vida con tranquilidad, porque siempre estarías pegada a un espejo para ver que tu cabello no se haya desaliñado, o que tu maquillaje no se haya corrido. Irías al baño a cada momento, buscando un espejo de cuerpo completo para ver si la falda o el pantalón no se te han ensuciado con tierra. O revisarte los dientes para ver si no se te quedo un pedazo de comida entre ellos.

¿Lo ven? Un completo fastidio.

Y si alguna de las situaciones anteriores- o similares- sucedieran, también las personas además de cargar con la penosa situación de haber sido captados en su "peor" momento, algunos hasta tendrían que soportar las burlas de los demás… cargar con el peso que desde ese momento, proclamaba que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

En su opinión era mejor pasar desapercibida, sin que nadie notara lo que vestías o lo que no, lo que comías o lo que no, si te ensuciabas o no, si ibas peinada o no. Te evitabas sencillamente muchos problemas.

Pero, oh no, ese no era el único problema de encontrarse en plena adolescencia. El problema era la escuela… si. Encontrarte rodeada de pubertos- omitan por favor el pensamiento de que ella también es una chica en la plenitud de su adolescencia-, llenos de hormonas que si bien no se encontraban ligando, buscaban cualquier excusa por mínima que fuera, para burlarse de las personas que cometían un error. O que no eran tan agraciados como los ídololos de la escuela.

Esta bien, la verdad es que también entre las personas del montón, había una categoría de sobresalía y era victima de las burlas de los lideres de la escuela, de los populares. Los Nerds… también conocidos como ñoños.

Y ella parecía encajar bien en esa categoría. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Su falda escolar le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, nadie nunca la había visto sin suéter por lo que ningún hombre pervertido podía ser testigo de la grandeza de su… de su "pechonalidad", su cabello rubio lo llevaba siempre sujeto en un chongo que no dejaba escapar ni un solo mechón, usaba lentes de armazón grueso y negro que le confería cierta autoridad, como si se tratara de una maestra gruñona, y sus Brackets definitivamente no pasaban desapercibidos… mucho menos cuando tu padre te convencía de ponerte ligas de color verde limón, para que combinaran a la perfección con la blusa que él te acababa de regalar, y que por supuesto, nunca te pondrías para salir.

-_"Si Riza, odias el verde. Sobre todo si es verde limón"_- proclamó para si la rubia, mientras en su mente, se hacía acto de presencia la forma y textura de esa horrible prenda.

Pero bien, dejando a un lado sus traumas personales, mientras caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a el salón de clases al que pertenecía, se cruzó justo con el hombre más arrogante, soberbio, frío, presumido y… y guapo que puede existir- ejem, olviden el último calificativo-… por lo menos en la escuela.

En resumen, el arrogante, soberbio, frío y presumido Roy Mustang. El chico más popular de la escuela, el más perseguido por las mujeres, el chico que según, batió record en ser el hombre con más citas en un año, con un total de trescientas. Trescientos insufribles días en los que se dedico parlotear con arrogancia alrededor de una mujer, llenándola de halagos para ver al final como las pobres ingenuas terminaban convirtiéndose en una cifra más, una más del montón. Sinceramente pasaba de esa situación. Le daba pena ver como las mujeres caían como moscas en la miel por ese intento de hombre subdesarrollado.

¿Era dura juzgando a Mustang? La verdad lo dudaba. No sabía la razón, pero no lo soportaba, sólo era conciente de que tenía algo que la desesperaba. Bueno, si lo sabía. Le desesperaba verlo caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con su aire de superioridad, con su mirada fría cuestionando en silencio las acciones de los demás, sonriendo de manera cínica y hermosa- si, al mismo tiempo- a una mujer para que cayera a sus pies. La desesperaba que todos los días llegara a ella con la misma patética excusa de _Hawkeye, pásame la tarea que nos dejaron por favor. _

Por que además de todo lo mencionado con anterioridad, había que sumarle el hecho de que era un autentico perezoso, que si no hacía nada en clases, mucho menos iba a ser responsable de hacer sus tareas en su casa. Así que la pregunta del millón era, ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba para pasar de año? Pues la respuesta era sencillamente: seducción y suerte.

Si, el maldito tenía la desfachatez de seducir a las profesoras con sus lindos ojos y su sonrisa seductora… Y eso daba como resultado el que consiguiera aprobar. ¿A qué se refería con suerte? Pues que el magnifico hombre sexy, tenía la suerte de que todas las personas que impartían las clases en su salón, eran mujeres. Como consiguiente, Roy podía seducir a todas y todas caían a sus pies. Dios, ¿qué el director no podía poner a más hombres como profesores? Eso sería una bendición para ella, que se la vivía estudiando para pasar con buenas notas y sentirse de esa manera satisfecha y conciente de que solo estudiando era la manera de pasar los exámenes; y también sería bueno para Mustang que evidentemente aprendería algo de lo que se enseña en el curso. No se imaginaba a Roy guiñándole el ojo a un profesor.

Bueno, a esas alturas era capaz de creer que cualquier cosa era posible.

-Eh, Hawkeye… ¿Me pasarías la tarea de historia?- preguntó Roy con su sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

¿Lo ven? Lo mismo de todos los días.

-No…- respondió Riza de manera fría.

Si, su nombre es Riza Hawkeye y detesta a Roy Mustang.

-

-

Un día más. Que aburrido.

Pasarte todos los días sentado en un escritorio anotando lo que las profesoras dictaban o explicaba no era su idea de diversión. O de algo entretenido. No, para éll lo entretenido eran los retos que suponían para la mente. Juegos en los que aplicaba el razonamiento y el juego de estrategias.

Como el ajedrez.

Claro, no había mejor juego que ese, o el scrabble. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero le gustaba mucho. También le gustaba la historia, pero no quería que nadie lo tachara de nerd. Si, la triste realidad. En la escuela Amestris, el hecho de que a alguien le gustara jugar ajedrez o estudiar alguna materia, era sinónimo de ser un nerd, un sabelotodo, un come-libros. ¿Quería él una fama así? No, gracias.

Acciones patéticas lo defendía de no ser tachado como uno del montón, y para lograr sus deseos, no debía ser parte del montón. ¿Qué deseos tenía? Pues bien eran sencillos, y prácticamente un top secret, por que nadie a parte de Maes Hughes los conocía. Quería un mejor trato en la escuela, quería que se quitaran los privilegios a las pocas personas que eran "importantes" para la escuela. Y si a ese costo debía pagar ese sacrificio de que lo tacharan como un tipo de lo más superficial, lo haría encantado, por que los resultados se verían con el tiempo.

Más bien el sacrificio era que Riza Hawkeye lo viera como una de las personas más superficiales.

¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Bien, era cierto que Hawkeye era una de las personas que más despertaban su curiosidad. Era fría en el trato con las personas superficiales y arrogantes, pero por otro lado siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los que más necesitaban, valga la redundancia ayuda… de hecho era impresionante que intuyera de manera casi instintiva quién la necesitaba.

Todos la subestimaban, pero él sabía- o por lo menos creía saber-, varias cosas sobre Hawkeye y que los demás ignoraban o pasaban por alto, perdiéndose de la oportunidad de conocer a tan interesante chica. Por ejemplo sabía que su cabello podía brillar como el más puro oro, que sus ojos brillaban cuando delante de ella se encontraba un trozo de chocolate o una ecuación difícil de resolver. Sabía que Hawkeye era muy buena con el arco, que nadie podía ganarle ya que su puntería era magistral, incluso era como si su apellido le hiciera un tributo a tan impresionante habilidad y sabía que lo detestaba a él.

Pero aún así, a pesar de saber lo que él representaba para ella, no podía evitar esperarla como autómata cada mañana, para hacerle la estúpida petición de que le pasara la tarea, a pesar de haberla hecho él mismo, claro que entregándola fuera de clases, para que nadie se percatara de que en realidad era un tipo responsable.

Volvemos a lo mismo, todo es fachada.

Y a pesar de todo, adoraba el ver como Hawkeye lo miraba fija y fríamente durante unos minutos, antes de decirle que no. Adoraba esos instantes, porque sabía que por lo menos una vez al día, la mirada y la atención de Hawkeye estaba dedicada exclusivamente a él, lo cual era un privilegio siendo que el estaba en la lista de las personas más despreciables para Riza Hawkeye.

-Anda, Hawkeye, no te cuesta nada que me pases la tarea- refutó Roy aun con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-A ver, déjame pensar… ¿Me cuesta pasarte la tarea?- se preguntó Riza fingidamente mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla, en actitud pensativa-. Pues si, me cuesta mucho pasarte mi tarea, Mustang.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó descaradamente el hombre mientras se acercaba más a la rubia en actitud un poco altanera.

-Por que yo lo digo, ahora déjame en paz- y después de decir esto, con un brazo hizo a un lado a Roy, para continuar con su camino con tranquilidad.

Su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, sus penetrantes y fijos ojos oscuros, su piel pálida y su rostro atractivo, no habían funciona con Hawkeye. Nunca funcionaban, cosa que secretamente, le encantaba.

Esa era la reacción que Hawkeye siempre tomaba con él y con su grupo de amigos- exceptuando a Hughes-, por lo que estaba acostumbrado. Muchos se preguntaran porque a pesar de las constantes groserías, seguía buscando a Hawkeye de esa manera. Muchos decían que era una especie de diversión para él, hacerla enfadar, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Aunque ni él mismo entendía esa actitud, sabía que Hawkeye tenía algo que lo impulsaba a buscar su amistad de alguna manera.

Sí, su nombre es Roy Mustang y no puede dejar de buscar a Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

_Hola a todo mundo!! Soy Ilusión-chan y vengo dispuesta a incursionar en el mundo RoyAi, dios en serio que amo a ese tipo sexy de nombre Roy Mustang *-* Bien, quiero agradecer a los que llegaron hasta este punto, eso significa que el fic les pareció medianamente interesante. Se que el capitulo estuvo muy corto, pero podríamos tomarlo algo así como un una presentación de los personajes principales… Se que hasta ahorita puede haber un poco de OoC, pero como dije arriba, así son siempre mis primeros intentos de fic sobre un anime… Esta bien lo admito, todos mis fics, en cualquier anime contienen siempre un poco cof cof o a veces cof cof mucho OoC ¬¬ Aún así espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este intento de capitulo y espero contar con que me regalen un review, contándome su primer impresión… cualquier critica constructiva, queja, sugerencia o demás, será recibida de manera muy agradecida. Bueno, entonces dejo de quitarles su valioso tiempo, agradeciéndoles- perdón la redundancia-, por su tiempo y esperando encontrarnos en el siguiente capitulo ^^_

_**Ilusión-chan…**_


	2. Eмρεżαиdø α føямαя uи εquiρø

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬ Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

**Gracias por leer!!**

* * *

**cøмø υη þαтïтø fεø.**

**Empezando a formar un equipo.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**-**

**-**

-Jóvenes pasen a sus salones- paso diciendo el perfecto, para después mirar a Roy con sorpresa. Y la verdad es que tenía motivos para hacerlo, ya que el pelinegro mostraba una sonrisa pérdida-. Mustang, al salón- repitió de nuevo el prefecto King Bradley.

Roy pareció salir de su asombro, por que miro en todas direcciones sorprendido, solo para caer en cuenta de que era el único alumno que quedaba merodeando por los pasillo, y claro, el prefecto Bradley que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras su pie comenzaba a golpear el piso con impaciencia, inequívoco signo de que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

Por lo que inmediatamente entro al salón, para ser recibido por burlas por parte de sus compañeros- hombres-, y suspiros por parte de las mujeres. De casi todas las mujeres: Riza, por supuesto, era la excepción, ya que en cuento cruzo su mirada con ella, la mujer le lanzó una mirada de completo desdén.

-Bueno, si el joven Mustang nos hace el favor de ocupar un asiento, podré comentar a que vine- dijo sarcásticamente Bradley, mientras Roy caía en cuenta, de nuevo, que todavía no estaba en algún lugar. Con ojos rápidos, inspecciono todo el salón en busca de un lugar vacío para sentarse… ¡Y oh, sorpresa! El único lugar vacío se encontraba a un costado del asiento de Riza. Diablos, ahora sabía porque le había lanzado esa mirada ni bien terminado de entrar a clases.

Suspiro.

Con lentitud se aproximo, rezando a Kami, para que Riza no llevara consigo su inseparable arco y sus flechas, porque si no, terminaría siendo el tiro al blanco ambulante de la rubia si de alguna manera, por pequeña que fuera, la hacía enfadar.

Si, algo exagerado, pero posible.

Con cautela se sentó a lado de ella que se dedico a ignorarlo, prestando atención a lo que Bradley estaba por decir.

-Bueno, ahora que ya todo esta en orden, les comentare que próximamente serán las votaciones para seleccionar a los próximos representantes del comité estudiantil- ante esto, todos los alumnos lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría y aprehensión-. Como bien saben, cada salón debe someter a votación a la persona que será la encargada de representar a toda la clase en la contienda.

-¿Y como se realiza, exactamente la contienda?- preguntó Breda con interés.

Algunos alumnos pretendieron pasarse de listos, para comenzar a burlarse de Breda por la pregunta realizada, cosa que lo avergonzó un poco, mientras Roy seguía con rostro impasible.

-No se burlen, jóvenes- ordeno Bradley mientras recorría a todos con la mirada-. Fue una buena pregunta dado que algunos de ustedes apenas entienden lo que implica pertenecer al comité estudiantil- se jacto Bradley, mientras volvía su mirada a Breda-. La contienda consiste en un preseleccionado de veinte alumnos, un alumno por salón. Los veinte alumnos realizaran una campaña, para promover sus ideas… especificar lo que harán, los cambios que buscaran cuando pertenezcan al comité.

-¿Todo eso, estando solos?- preguntó ahora un chico de lentes que respondía al nombre de Fuery.

-Cada aspirante podrá contar con su propio equipo. Con un máximo de cinco personas, como ayudantes de campaña.

-¿Y la decisión de escoger el equipo, depende completamente del representante?- preguntó Roy serio, para sorpresa de algunos.

-Exactamente. Así que propongan- después de haber dicho esto, Bradley con lentitud se acerco a la pizarra y tomo el gis para comenzar a anotar a las personas que fueran propuestas.

Y así poco a poco todos comenzaron a decir quién creía que sería el candidato perfecto para tan importante papel a representar. Roy miraba con aprehensión a Maes, que se mostraba extrañamente serio y pensativo.

Maes era el único que hasta ese momento conocía la intención de sus ambiciones en la escuela. Desde el primer momento en el que ambos se encontraron y pudieron conversar, se dieron cuenta que las cosas no eran para nada equitativas entre los alumnos. Ya que si bien había de todas las clases sociales estudiando en la escuela, para los que se encontraban en la parte más baja de la escala social, era muy difícil la situación; ya que constantemente se veían asediados por los alumnos de mejor posición económica y que se aprovechaban para lanzar burlas a diestra y siniestra, o aprovecharse para hacer de sus santa voluntad, ya que los maestros, si bien no participaban en las burlas o desplantes, no hacían nada por cambiar la situación.

Simplemente poner un alto.

Por eso mismo, desde los primeros días él, Roy Mustang, el vago por excelencia, se había hecho el propósito de llegar a lo más alto en el consejo estudiantil, para implementar drásticos cambios en la situación escolar.

Pero como era obvio, no podía decirle a sus supuestos amigos sus intenciones, ya que si por alguna razón se llegaban a enterar, sería el fin de sus planes, porque se apostaba su encendedor de plata- su más preciada posesión- que esas personas, despiadadas y superficiales, harían hasta lo imposible por hundirlo y de esa manera evitar que cumpliera sus objetivos.

_:.:.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.:.:_

_-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó un pelinegro de lentes a Roy._

_-Nada, solo contemplando la vista- respondió Roy pensativo, con la vista fija en el patio central de la escuela en donde se localizaban todos los alumnos a mitad del receso-. ¿Tú que haces aquí, Hughes?_

_-Paseando- respondió con una sonrisa en la que Roy pudo detectar una falta de sinceridad completa por parte del hombre. Pero no le dio más importancia, así que su mirada regreso hacia el patio._

_Maes se acerco y se coloco a lado de Roy para ver lo que el pelinegro de ojos oscuros contemplaba con tanto interés._

_-Vaya, podemos decir que se divierten mucho- comentó Maes en tono serio mientas contemplaba la escena. En la esquina alejada del patio, Kimblee molestaba a un novato. Un alumno de primer año._

_-Es un verdadero patán-comentó Roy con la mirada fija en Maes, casi como si buscara un leve rastro de burla en Maes por la escena tan graciosa- para muchos-, que protagonizaba Kimblee._

_Para su sorpresa y alegría no encontró nada de eso. Por el contrario, Maes miraba con reprobación lo que presenciaba. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero desgraciadamente son las reglas en este colegio, por lo que no nos queda más que contemplar lo que sucede. _

_-¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó Roy con curiosidad._

_-Aunque no quiera creerlo es la verdad, Mustang. Si nos interponemos en su camino, o tratamos de alegar por su conducta, seremos nosotros los que nos convertiremos en su blanco. _

_-¿Y no crees que eso valdría la pena, si al final conseguimos un cambio?_

_-¿Estarías dispuesto a luchar para lograr ese cambio?- preguntó Maes a su vez, de manera astuta._

_-Sí- afirmó Roy sin dudar-. Pero primero necesito que alguien me ayude. Por más que lo deseara no puedo hacerlo solo._

_Maes se quedó pensativo unos segundos, para después levantar la vista con decisión. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para salir de la azotea del edificio de la escuela, bajo la atenta mirada de Roy._

_-Me ha dado hambre- comentó de la nada, mientras seguía caminando-. Yo te ayudare, Mustang. Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, mientras haya un cambio, yo te ayudaré._

_Roy sonrió débilmente y volvió de nuevo su vista hacía el horizonte. La situación se había vuelto irremediablemente sentimental con esa confianza depositada el uno en el otro. _

_-Roy- comentó antes de que Maes se fuera, casi como una despedida-. Para los amigos, soy Roy, Hughes._

_Maes volvió la mirada unos segundos, para después decir._

_-Maes. Mi nombre es Maes, Roy- y después de decir esto, entro al edificio._

_:.:.:.:. End Flash Back .:.:.:.:_

Roy sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo. Desde ese momento, Maes se había vuelto un incondicional en su causa. Ambos procedían de una buena familia, lo que les había asegurado el, no ser acosados por los demás, el no convertirse en el blanco de las bromas y juegos pesados.

Y a pesar de su posición acomodada, tanto Roy como Maes, no les hacía gracia lo que otros tenían que sufrir, con tal de pertenecer a Amestris, la mejor escuela de la ciudad.

-Yo propongo a Roy Mustang- se escucho la voz de Maes que sacó a Roy de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro fijo su vista hacía el pizarrón y se dio cuenta de que su nombre no era el único que figuraba en la lista hecha por Bradley. A lado de su nombre se encontraba el nombre de otros tres compañeros de clase: Robert, Barry y… oh sorpresa, alguien había nominado a Kimblee.

-Uno de "sus perros"- comentó Maes a Roy, sabiendo de manera instintiva la pregunta que se había hecho Roy… ¿Quién había sido capaz de nominar a Kimblee?

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Señortia Hawkeye, ¿a quién propone usted?- preguntó el prefecto siguiendo el orden establecido.

Riza que hasta esos momentos se había mantenido callada, fijo sus ojos en todos los alumnos, casi meditando su decisión.

-Esta prohibido auto nominarse, patito- se burló Kimblee, ante el silencio de la rubia-. Así que no pienses en imposibles.

Algunos rieron por el comentario.

-Y algunos no debieron haber sido nominados, Kimblee- respondió Roy, ocasionando que todo el salón se mostrara sorprendido y atento a lo que pudiera suceder-. Así que guarda silencio.

-Repite eso, Mustang- exclamo Kimblee poniéndose de pie.

-Jóvenes, guarden silencio. Kimblee, siéntate. ¿Señorita Hawkeye?

Riza lo miró fijamente y dando un suspiro respondió:

-Mi voto es para Roy Mustag- exclamo con seriedad, mientras desviaba la vista de Roy, para dedicarle completa atención a su libreta.

Decir que el rostro de Roy fue de completo asombro fue poco.

Riza, que detestaba a Roy, le había dado su voto… ¿Por qué? Debía de ser una razón muy poderosa, pensaba Roy para sí, mientras todo el salón seguía expresando sus opiniones.

Cerca de media hora después el resultado era definitivo, Roy Mustang era en candidato seleccionado para participar en las elecciones para formar el nuevo comité de la escuela.

Una pequeña victoria.

-Vaya, Roy. Las cosas se van a poner tensas los siguientes días. ¿Estás preparado?- comentó Maes mientras veía desaparecer a Bradley por la puerta.

La votación les había llevado mas tiempo del que esperaban, ya que había tomado todo el tiempo destinado de la clase de historia, por lo que en esos momentos, era hora de tomar sus cosas y encaminarse a su próxima clase, matemáticas.

-¿Estás bromeando, Maes? Es lo que he estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Te puedo asegurar que ese puesto… tiene mi nombre escrito. Nací para eso- fanfarroneo Roy, mientras lucía su sonrisa en todo su esplendor y otros alumnos lo observaban maravillado por su actitud confiada.

Y arrogante a la vista de otros.

Riza que había escuchado los comentarios, solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea darle su voto a ese arrogante Mustang. Bueno, eso ya formaba parte del pasado y no tenía ningún sentido preguntarse esas cosas o arrepentirse.

-Felicidades Mustag- mascullo Riza mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Espero sinceramente que la silla de ese puesto que según tiene tu nombre, aguante tu pomposo trasero- y sin decir mas, Riza salio del salón dejando a Roy con una sutil sonrisa.

Definitivamente la rubia tenía carácter.

-

-

Por fin las aburridas clases terminaban.

La mañana no había comenzado bien con esa estúpida contienda por parte de los hombres por ver quién se convertía en el todo poderoso de la escuela. Bradley había mantenido el orden de manera admirable, pero aún así habían se habían escapado algunos comentarios soeces por parte de los populares del colegio. Y estaba de más decir que ya no aguantaba los tontos comentarios de sus compañeras de salón, expresando a cada momento que ellas apoyarían a Roy Mustang porque _no había chico más guapo que él y que por lo tanto era merecedor de todo el apoyo._

Bah, puras tonterías.

Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era llegar a casa y darse un buen baño caliente. Si, eso sin duda alguna, la animaría y le quitaría toda la tensión que sentía en esos momentos.

Por o que después de su agotadora practica con el arco, se dirigía hacia su casa en compañía de su única- casi- amiga, Rebeca.

-El profesor Grumman alabo durante toda la clase tu técnica para sujetar el arco- comentó Riza con una sonrisa mientras salían de los vestidores de mujeres.

-Ese cretino... como si hubiera algo diferente entre las técnicas empleadas por los arqueros. Todas son _casi_ absolutamente iguales Riza. Sólo lo hacía para molestarme. Ver si de esa manera perdía la apuesta que habíamos hecho al finalizar la practica de la semana pasada.

-¿Y que apostaron esta vez?- se encargo de preguntar Riza en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

-Le aposté que podía realizar cincuenta tiros seguidos dándole al blanco. Él, como es obvio apostó que no podía...

-¿Y quién ganó?

-Necesito traer mañana una bolsa de chocolates envinados.

¿Riza necesitaba una mejor respuesta que esa? Por supuesto que no.

-Eso te pasa por apostar, Becca.

-¡Oh, cállate, Riza! Estoy segura de que si el profesor Grumman hubiera ofendido tu técnica para sostener el arco, hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

Riza no dijo nada, solo se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar las palabras exactas que habían cruzado tanto Becca como el profesor. Finalmente dijo:

-En ningún momento recuerdo que el profesor haya menospreciado tu técnica, Becca... Solo te recomendó que practicaras más tú posición y buscaras calibrar mejor la fuerza que empleabas para manejar el arco, porque eso te daría un mejor resultado, y te cansarías menos.

Becca sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza ante el recuerdo de ese comentario.

-Mi técnica no tiene nada de malo- casi grito mientras le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza a Riza, para después quedarse estática, con la mirada hacia enfrente.

-Eso dolió, Becca y...- Riza pareció percatarse de que Rebeca no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso-. ¿Qué es lo que tanto observas?

Rebeca solo levanto un dedo, señalando. Riza siguió la dirección marcada por le dedo de su amiga. Unos metros mas adelante, se encontraba Roy Mustang, recargado en la pared con su característica pose despreocupada, mirándolas. Para después comenzar a acercarse lentamente a ellas.

-Puedo hablar contigo unos momentos, Riza.

Becca, después de salir de la sorpresa, decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos, ya que no quería se testigo de un posible derramamiento de sangre. Así que rápidamente se alejo de la pareja, despidiéndose atropelladamente.

-No se de que podríamos hablar, Mustang- comentó la rubia mientras continuaba con su camino hacía su casa._ "Tonta Becca, no debió de haberme dejado a solas con este... tipo"_

-Yo creo que si tenemos de que hablar- insistió Mustang, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa-. Por ejemplo, del porque votaste por mí esta mañana.

Riza se detuvo y observo a Roy durante unos momentos.

-No lo sé... Sencillamente no lo sé. Y es algo que no solo tú te has preguntado Mustang- decreto Riza mientras continuaba su camino.

-Solo quería decirte, que no te vas a arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión- proclamo el hombre mientras sonreía confiado.

-Ya estamos de nuevo con tu arrogancia- proclamo Riza casi enojada-. Por favor, solo cállate... vete... y no hagas que precisamente, me arrepienta más de lo que ya lo estoy.

Y sin más se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero en ese preciso momento, Archer pasó acompañado de sus amigos, y de manera "accidental"- nótese el sarcasmo-, aventó a Riza al piso, haciendo que quedara embarrado con lodo.

-Perdón patito, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas por aquí, tus graznidos son muy bajos. Deberías subir el tono de ellos, tengo muy mal oído, ¿sabes?- y sin más se alejaron a carcajada suelta, mientras Riza, con un suspiro frustrado comenzaba a levantar sus libros.

Kami sabía que si estuviera permitido, ya habría amenazado a esos tipos con su arco. Tal vez, los hubiera pinchado un poco con flechas de práctica.

-Quiero que las cosas cambien- dijo Roy que se acercaba a Riza para ayudarla con sus libros.

La mujer levantó la vista hacía el pelinegro, y con asombro vio como sus ojos, antes pizpiretos y con mirada perdida, adquirían una nueva determinación. Algo que hasta el momento no había visto.

-¿Lograr que esos tipos dejen de molestar a los demás? No creo que puedas hacer eso.

-Tienes razón. No puedo obligarlos a que dejen de molestar, pero prometo que por lo menos se llevaran un buen castigo por cada maldad que hagan- Roy sonrió, infundiéndole confianza a Riza.

-Me gustaría ver eso- murmuro Riza.

-Únete a mi equipo- soltó de imprevisto el hombre.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Sí. Forma parte de mi equipo de trabajo, ayúdame a llegar a la cima para de esa manera, cambiar las cosas en esta escuela.

-Te despreció, Mustang.

-Ya lo sé- exclamo Roy con una sonrisa-. Pero tú también quieres un cambio, ¿no "Patito"? Y él único que puede ofrecerte ese cambio, soy yo.

Se le veía tan seguro, que inevitablemente le creyó.

-Vuelve a llamarme patito, y no vivirás para contarlo- exclamo la rubia, mientras acariciaba con sus manos la flecha que se encontraba en su mano derecha. Después se alejo de Roy.

-¿Eso es un sí?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Riza se volteo e inesperadamente le sonrió a Roy, mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza.

Y Roy se dio cuenta de que no había visto nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de "Patito".

La primera sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a él.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!!! Vaya no puedo estar mas contenta por haber leído sus comentarios… Gracias, es bueno saber que les agrada lo que intento escribir… Creo que la mayoría de ellos coincidieron en un punto… No dejar el fic a la mitad… No esta en mis planes hacer eso en este fic, o en cualquier otro que tenga, así que no se preocupen. Lo único que si sería bueno comentar es que hay ocasiones en las que tardo demasiado en actualizar, como se dieron cuenta, he estado un poco enferma, por lo k mis tiempos en la computadora para escribir son escasos jeje… Espero que me tenga un poco de paciencia y que les siga gustando el fic… Es el primero que hago, que se escribe conforme pasan los capitulo, tal vez fue un error mío no planificarlo más, pero prometo hacer k llegue a feliz termino ^^… _

_Comentando algunas cosas, no es mi intención manejar despectivamente el hecho de que personas usen braquets o lentes, de hecho yo uso lentes y también pase muy bien la escuela, pero bueno en eso se basa este fic, personas que piensan que eso es casi un defecto…. También es el primer fic escolar que hago, lo cual supone todo un reto para mí, así que espero estarlo llevando de buena manera. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, incluso tomatazos jeje…_

_Gracias a __**Usio-Amamiya**__**, ankarin, aris, rinxxxav, Lady Babsy Angel, Scarleth Jade, mikaelaamaarhcp, beatifly92, Neko-Love, Mi-chan, **__**june-li, Aiko Li**__... Créanme sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan siendo tan amables de regalarme su opinión._

_Saludos y Feliz Navidad!!!._

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


	3. Tяαвαjαиdø juитøs

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬ Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

**Agradeciendo **a mi amigo Carly que me va a llevar a un Rave, cosa que me emociono y logro algo que no había podido hacer en poco más de un mes… escribir xD

* * *

cøмø υη**þ****αт****ï****т****ø ****fε****ø.**

**Trabajando juntos.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Bueno, desde hacía una semana eran un equipo completo. Riza suspiro mientras contemplaba a todos los que se encontraban en el salón. Salón que ejercía como oficina. Oficina en la que se suponía el equipo, iba a utilizar para planear la campaña que se supone llevaría a Mustang a la cima.

Y su pomposo trasero a la silla que tenía su nombre.

Maes Hughes.

Kain Fuery.

Jean Havoc.

Heymans Breda.

Y ella, Riza Hawkeye.

El equipo de Roy mustang que trabajaría y llevaría a su jefe directo al puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ya una vez ahí, Roy tendría que cumplir la promesa que les había hecho a cada uno, de que las cosas iban a cambiar.

¿Pero como demonios las cosas iban a cambiar si su jefe y supuesto cerebro del equipo se la pasaba vagueando por todos lados en vez de trabajar?

– ¿Dónde está Mustang?- pregunto Riza a Havoc y a Breda que se encontraban haciendo unas pancartas que después pegarían por los pasillos de la escuela.

– Esto… él… él dijo que estaría con Solaris en la azotea de la escuela- logro murmurar Breda nerviosamente ante la mirada de la rubia.

En tanto Havoc se ponía pálido ante lo dicho por Breda, ya que él no tenía ni idea sobre ese hecho. ¿Solaris con Mustang? ¿Significaba eso lo que él creía? Suspiro.

– Roy me acaba de quitar otra novia- inmediatamente Breda lo miro con compresión mientras le palmeaba con delicadeza el hombro en señal de apoyo-. Seria la quinta novia que me quita en lo que va del ciclo escolar.

Y Riza casi sentía lastima por Havoc. ¿Qué decirle en ese momento a un hombre al que casi no conocías y que acababa de perder a una novia a menos de un mujeriego de lo peor? Diablos, eso era difícil.

– Lo lamento- alcanzó a murmurar con delicadeza.

– Oh no te preocupes- respondió Havoc para continuar con sus deberes-. Mustang me dijo una vez que cuando una chica siguiera conmigo a pesar de sus encantos era porque verdaderamente me amaba. Y yo sigo buscando a esa chica.

Riza lo miro con sorpresa ante semejante comentario lleno de resignación. ¿Eso fue un tipo de justificación para con Mustang? Eso era ridículo. Y a ella no le valía eso.

¿Ahí estaba todos trabajando en la campaña mientras Mustang coqueteaba con otras? ¿Cómo si no tuviera responsabilidades?

No señor.

– Voy a buscarlo.

Salio del salón para dirigirse con lentitud hacia la azotea de la escuela donde se supone Mustang debería estar conquistando a esa chica, Solaris. Kami, lo que menos quería era interrumpir al pelinegro en algún tipo de escena pasional o algo así, pero…

Ahh

No podía dejar que todos los demás trabajaran mientras esa especie de jefe se divertía. Simplemente no era justo. Así que abrió con lentitud la puerta y tratando de mirar lo menos posible.

– Mustang…

- Oh Hawkeye eres tú- exclamo casi con alegría Roy mientras se acercaba a ella con un paquete en las manos alejándose de Solaris.

Ahora que la miraba de frente, podía comprender porque Havoc se había deprimido… aunque solo hubieran sido unos momentos, que va segundos. Era una joven alta de profundos ojos negros y boca pequeña. Su piel blanca contrastaba de manera casi armoniosa con su cabello negro y sus dientes blancos eran perfectos; todo eso por no mencionar los prominentes pechos que lucía con orgullo.

– No me debes nada, Roy. Sólo recuérdalo- exclamo Solaris con una seductora sonrisa, acercándose a él y dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla… ejem en la comisura de los labios.

Las mujeres a veces podían ser unas verdaderas…

–¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Hawkeye?- preguntó de nuevo Roy con curiosidad interrumpiendo a la rubia en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió Riza de mala manera-. Vine a ver que estabas haciendo… Vine a ver que era más importante que trabajar con las personas que están tratando de ayudarte a que cumplas tus objetivos… Vine a

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celosa de Solaris.

-¿Celosa? No seas patético, Mustang. Hay que darnos prisa, tienes que tomarte las fotos para el periódico escolar dentro de diez minutos.

Y sin esperar más Riza entro de nuevo en el edificio para dirigirse hacía los salones que ocupaban los miembros del club de periodismo y que a su vez eran, los encargados del periódico escolar. El pelinegro la seguía de cerca.

- No me gustan las fotografías… ¿Después de eso podré marcharme a casa?- el hombre se veía emocionado-. Tengo ganas de jugar con mi nuevo juguete.

Riza vio con sorpresa como Roy abrazaba aún con más amor, lo que sea que tuviera en esa caja que al parecer, le había dado o regalado Solaris.

-No lo se, Mustang. Todavía tienes que trabajar en tu discurso.

-Pero Hawkeye, Maes es el que tiene el don de la palabra. Ayer quedamos en que sería él, el encargado de escribir el discurso- protesto Roy como niño pequeño.

-Pues te engaño, porque hoy ni bien acabadas las clases se marcho con Gracia- sonrió-. Con mi autorización.

Riza no le presto atención a Roy que se quejaba en murmullos sobre la actitud de Maes para con él, aunque logro alcanzar a oír algo que sonó a "mal amigo…", "me abandona a mí, su mejor amigo, solo para ir detrás de…", "aunque yo quiera a Gracia como una hermana, eso no es motivo para que separe a dos mejores amigos y…"

Patético.

-Espera un momento… ¿Cómo es eso que Hughes se fue con tu autorización? Se supone que yo soy el jefe, debió de haberme pedido permiso a mí y no a ti- cuestiono Roy mientras ambos se detenían delante de un salón.

-¿Tu eres el jefe? Pues comienza a demostrarlo- le quito la caja que traía en los brazos para colocarla por unos momentos en el piso, acomodo la corbata de su cuello, abrocho bien los botones de su suéter y trato de aplacar algunos cabellos sin resultado aparente.

Después sin decir nada, lo empujo dentro del salón donde había otros alumnos esperando con cámaras en la mano. Iniciaba la sesión fotográfica para el periódico escolar.

-Haw… Hawkeye no pued…

-Se me olvidaba comentarte que aparte de la sesión fotográfica, tienes que darles una entrevista- comentó mientras levantaba del piso la preciada caja de Roy-. Me llevare esto a al salón, no te preocupes estará bien.

-Hawkeye, espera…- decía el pelinegro mientras ella lentamente se alejaba. Roy definitivamente en algunos aspectos tenía que madurar.

-

-

-

Y lo había dejado solo.

Bueno, en compañía de mujeres que aseguraban que era todo un adonis y que no se preocupara que seguramente saldría estupendamente bien en las fotos.

¿Estupendamente bien? Vaya.

Después de posar durante más de quince minutos y soportar las preguntas de las pseudo aspirantes a periodistas- que iban desde ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?, pasando por ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?, hasta llegar a ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-, hasta que todo termino.

-Podríamos venderlas- escucho que decía una chica rubia.

-Si eso sería genial. Incluso si nos tomamos tiempo, podríamos crear un tipo de calendario, nos sobraran fotografías del artículo así que eso no es un problema. _Roy Mustang, el galán de la competencia por la presidencia del consejo_. Los vendemos y repartimos las ganancias.

Así que estaba en lo correcto y esas mujeres habían sacado más fotografías de las necesarias. ¿Y solo la crear un calendario? Diablos, eso si daba miedo.

Casi como si se hubiera robado algo y quisiera escapar de la escena de crimen, salio a hurtadillas para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el salón que habían acondicionado como oficina y dónde se supone él, tenía que escribir su discurso.

Uno de los tres discursos a los que estaba obligado a dar durante el transcurso de la campaña. Eso definitivamente no era lo suyo, y por eso Maes se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero claro… todo había cambiado cuando se presento ante él la oportunidad de salir con Gracia.

Suspiró.

Al entrar en el salón lo primero que vio fue a Breda y a Havoc trabajando en unas pancartas y en lo que parecía ser el diseño de panfletos, Fuery por otro lado estaba hablando por teléfono y se lograba entender algo sobre un patrocinador. ¿Acaso eso era necesario para una campaña en una simple escuela?

-"Roy, Amestris no es una simple escuela"- se dijo el pelinegro con un deje de ironía.

Dejo a un lado la conversación que estaba manteniendo Fuery para prestar toda su atención a Riza que se encontraba sentada en la esquina más alejada del salón revisando unos papeles.

-¿Cómo te fue en al entrevista?- cuestiono Riza mientras Roy se acercaba a ella y mucho antes de que él, le pudiera decir algo.

-Oh muy bien, gracias por preguntar- ironizo-. Claro hay que tomar en cuenta que esas periodistas se me encimaron, me preguntaron desde mi música favorita hasta el nombre de mi mascota, y me sacaron más de un centenar de fotografías para venderlas bajo el titulo de _Roy Mustang, el galán que quiere ser presidente del consejo_, o algo así.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa para fascinación de Roy.

-Eso te dará aún más popularidad con las mujeres que seguramente votaran por ti- comentó ella, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto-, más popularidad con las mujeres más votos asegurados… Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

-Realmente estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?

-Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo

Riza se levanto de la silla y se encamino hacia la salida del salón mientras pensaba en todos los preparativos que tenía por delante.

-Tengo que platicar algunos detalles con el prefecto Bradley, Mustag seria bueno que te pusieras a trabajar en ese discurso, para que más tarde Hughes lo revise- y sin más salio del salón.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí, sin saber que decir. Sabía que tenía que ayudar y que no podía dárselas de perezoso en la campaña, pero no el gustaba trabajar rodeado de gente. Había escuchado en una ocasión que si bien los artistas trabajaban equipo, necesitaban tiempo a solas para desarrollar ideas.

Tal vez él era un artista.

-¿Han jugado golf?- preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Parecía ser que en esa oficina la única que los hacía trabajar era Riza.

-

-

Al menos dentro de todo lo que tenía que hacer, había podido hablar con el prefecto Bradley sobre un cambio que le gustaría hacer sobre el día en el que se iba a efectuar el discurso.

Estaba completamente convencida de que por más que le dijera a su "jefe", el no tendría el discurso listo para dentro de dos días.

Después de que Bradley terminara de regañar a un chico -de cabello rubio atado en una trenza y menor que ella-, por haberse peleado con otro joven solo por que le había dicho enano, pudo sentarse a discutir con el prefecto sobre el cambio de fecha que quería.

Al principio Bradley se había mostrado reacio a cambiar la fecha del discurso, pero después de que Riza le explico que como habían estado sumergidos en exámenes, no había podido prepararse bien, acepto que por el bien de ellos y otros equipos aceptaría posponer por dos días el discurso ya que _no quiero ver ni escuchar como los representantes se paran en el podio para soltar sandeces a diestra y siniestra. _

Si, en efecto, así de directo se había mostrado el prefecto Bradley.

Se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario del prefecto, pero en realidad eso no fue nada comparado a como estuvo cuando abrió la puerta del salón donde se suponía había dejado a todos trabajando, quedo boquiabierta ante el insólito cuadro que tenía delante.

Havoc sujetaba una escoba como si fuera un palo de golf y Roy estaba de pie tras él, ayudándolo a perfeccionar su swing. Breda buscaba a gatas la bolita de papel que estaban usando como pelota y Fuery parecía ser una bandera agitándose con la brisa sobre el hoyo.

-¡La encontré!- gritó Breda, lanzándole la pelotita a Roy, que la atrapo en el aire con facilidad antes de dejarla caer en el suelo delante de su "alumno"

-Supongo que ya han terminado el trabajo- dijo Riza apretando los dientes. Los cuatro la miraron como si fueran niños a los que han descubierto en medio de una travesura.

-No del todo- intento excusarse Roy.

Al final había sido una buena idea pedir un plazo para el discurso, porque había estado en lo correcto al suponer que Roy, no iba a tener el discurso a tiempo.

* * *

_Hola a todo mundo!! Dios se que a lo mejor sienten ganas de matarme por haberme tardado más de un mes en actualizar, pero__ la esuela no me ha dado tregua… Además de que como dije arriba, no se me ocurrían muchas cosas para continuar, pero como prometí, aunque a veces me tarde, la historia no se quedara sin terminar jeje._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me lo hagan saber regalándome uno de sus valiosos review y aprovecho para responder los reviews por aquí porque en estos momentos, es mas fácil y rápido jeje gomen.._

_**Ankarin: **__Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos. _

_**Usio-Amamiya**__**:**__ Hola ushio!! Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, comentando rápido sobre el fic bad, perdón por la tardanza jeje ia lo tengo terminado lo k para mi seria un capitulo, espero poder pasarlo a la computadora mañana y así mandártelo, la "cárcel-hospital" ya me libero, ahora estoy custodiada por la escuela ¬¬ saludos y gracias por leer. _

_**Neko-Love: **__Muchas gracias por los deseos, espero que este año haya iniciado bien para ti, saludos. _

_**Scarleth Jade**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que esta gustando lo que escribo, tienes razón he tratado de adaptar algunas situaciones que plantea Arakawa y espero que no se vea muy forzado. Espero que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año… Saludos._

_**Aiko Li**__**:**__ Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! No sabes como me alegra el hecho de que te este gustando el fic y que mi manera de narrar te agrade, siempre trato de que sea lo mas clara posible… Además hay un hecho que no se discute, con la practica se mejora ^^. A mi nunca me han dicho patito feo, pero si he pasado por el típico cuatro ojos o cegatona, grrr ¬¬ Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos._

_**rinxxxav**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que te vaya bien y hayas tenido un buen inicio de año (algo tarde para expresarlo, lo se jeje) Tienes razón yo también me he visto con fics en los que tardan horrores en actualizar y es desesperante para un lector pero llega un momento en el que solo nos queda resignarnos. Uhh, creo que me mordí la lengua, también me tardo mucho en actualizar jeje… Estoy segura de k si el teclado pudiera me habría mordido los dedos (mi modo irónico ¬¬)… Saludos._

_**beautifly92**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya agradado la continuación jeje... Espero que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año… saludos._

_**Pilar:**__ muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por el review, espero que este también sea un buen año para ti… Saludos y nos escribimos en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos._

_**Daniele:**__ Muchas gracias por el review_

_Sin más me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por el tiempo que se toman por leer lo que yo tengo por escribir. _

_**Ilusión-chan **_


	4. aviso! gomen

**Aviso importante:**

Hola a todos... Casi puedo imaginarme la decepción que sienten los que siguen este fic, al darse cuenta de que no e sun capitulo..... gomen!!!!

Creo que este tipo de avisos esta prohibido ii de hecho io misma detesto que otros autores hagan esto, ii aki estoy io haciendo lo mismo ¬¬... Es aquí cuando compruebo que no es bueno decir de esta agua no bebere jeje xD

Bueno, solo pasaba a decirles que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sin que actualice la historia, el fic no esta abandonado ni nada de eso... De hecho el capitulo ia lo tenía listo desde hace como dos semanas, pero paso algo que me mantiene en luto jejeje... Perdí mi memoria USB donde tenía todos mis fics, todos mis capitulos de todas mis historias... en pocas palabras todo de todo...

Ahora mismo me encuentro escribiendo de nuevo los capitulos, aunque se que no va a ser lo mismo... sólo les pido un poco de paciencia... espero actualizar en una semana y media a mas tardar jejeje....

Así que me despido deseandoles a todos la mejor de las suertes ii una vez mas, perdón xD

**Ilusión-chan**_  
_


	5. Ѕuρøsiĉiøиεs

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬ Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

Todavía** agradeciendole **a mi amigo Carly que me llevo a un rave xD

* * *

**cøмø υη** **þ****α****т****ï****т****ø ****f****ε****ø.**

**Ѕûрøsїĉїøиєs.**

**Capitulo 4**

**-**

**-**

--¿Estás seguro de que ese entrometido no representa ningún problema?-- preguntó Archer con seriedad mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

--Eso te lo puedo asegurar --expresó Selim mientras echaba un vistazo a sus apuntes.

--Eres todo un organizador --se burló Cornello, mientras tomaba unas pocas golosinas que se encontraban en un plato, en medio de la mesa.

--Y tú en todo este tiempo, no has dejado de ser un vil mentiroso, Cornello.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, mientras se ponían de acuerdo sobre las acciones que iban a llevar a acabo en los los próximos días. El principal objetivo de Archer en esos momentos era asegurarse de que Roy Mustang no representara ningún problema para la campaña de Selim. Objetivo por el que Selim, no mostraba mucha atención.

Aunque eran dos grupos en busca de un solo fin, llevar a sus líderes al puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil.

--¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que Mustang no representa ningún peligro? --siguió insistiendo Archer sentado en su silla, con la mirada fija en el pelinegro Selim --. ¡Es demasiado popular con las mujeres!

--Archer, Mustang hasta el momento solo es popular entre las mujeres --Selim rodó los ojos --. Lo cual nos da cierta ventaja si manejamos bien nuestras cartas. Además, ese intento de contrincante nunca ha dado muestras de querer un puesto tan importante como por el que estamos compitiendo, por lo que casi puedo asegurar... que no tiene buenos contactos o los medios necesarios para lograr su objetivo.

--¿Eso que tiene que ver? --preguntó distraídamente Barry.

--No puedes ser tan tonto --siguió Selim fríamente --. Eso quiere decir que solo hay una opción, que nos dará la ventaja a nosotros. Puede que Mustang sólo actué por compromiso, ya que fue uno de sus amigos el que lo postuló, como según me informo Kimbley, y es demasiado flojo como para esforzarse; no hará nada, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda a su equipo.

Barry rió divertido.

--¿Así que de quien de verdad debemos cuidarnos es de su equipo?

--Riza Hawkeye --se limitó a explicar Selim.

--¿Ella que tiene que ver? --preguntó extrañado Cornello.

Selim casi gruño de frustración y desistió de responder la pregunta directamente.

--Archer, encárgate de averiguar las debilidades de cada uno de ellos, pero sobretodo las de Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang. A pesar de todo quiero...

--Entendido. ¿Confías en Kimbley?

Selim se acercó a la ventana que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, mirando hacía la nada, mientras meditaba en la pregunta que Archer le había hecho.

--En estos momentos se encuentra enfurecido y con ganas de vengarse de Roy... o algo por el estilo --sonrió --. Mientras le duré el sentimiento, es algo que nos conviene. Así, que la respuesta es sí, confió en cualquier tipo de información que nos facilité Kimbley... por el momento.

**---**

**--**

**-**

_Diez minutos..._

Se despertó tarde.

_Nueve minutos..._

Y sumado a eso, a él costó trabajo levantarse.

_Ocho minutos..._

Como casi siempre.

_Siete minutos..._

Llegaba tarde.

_Seis minutos..._

Como si a esas alturas no se hubiera dado cuenta- sarcasmo-.

_Cinco minutos..._

Tenía que darse prisa.

_Cuatro minutos..._

O presenciaría una masacre.

_Tres minutos..._

Más bien seria la victima de una masacre.

_Dos minutos..._

Ya casi llegaba.

_Un minuto..._

-Llegaste a tiempo, Mustang- escucho la voz de una mujer que estaba a sus espaldas y que cerraba la puerta con extrema suavidad.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Hawkeye- respondió el pelinegro con la respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera que se había aventado desde su casa hasta la escuela-. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer hoy, que es tan importante?

Havoc lo miro extrañado mientras levantaba los ojos al cielo, consiente de que Mustang no iba a cambiar.

--¡Roy deja de hacer bromas! --exclamó Maes mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Roy que casi lo tira, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa esperanzada a Riza, que tenía una mirada molesta --. Estuviste de acuerdo con Riza de empezar a mostrarte un poco más responsable, para ganar la confianza de nuestros compañeros.

Roy levanto un brazo en señal de que había recordado su promesa.

--Es cierto.

--A pesar de que sean otras las personas que elaboran un discurso o planifican las actividades- murmuro por lo bajo Fuery.

Roy carraspeo mientras sacaba una caja de su mochila. La caja por la que había mostrado adoración hace unos días. Se encaminó con la caja y sobre una mesa pequeña, comenzó a vaciar el contenido.

--¿No es una hermosura?-- preguntó mientras se apartaba y dejaba ver un maravilloso juego de ajedrez, posicionado en una mesa. Los demás presentes en la habitación, solo miraban extrañados a su jefe.

--¿Otro motivo de distracción como el juego de golf, Mustang? --preguntó Riza,mientras se acercaba al juego de ajedrez y lo miraba atentamente.

--Es solo un pequeño pasatiempo, Hawkeye. Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Oh, pero que tarde es... --exclamó el pelinegro, mientras empujaba a todos hacía la puerta --. Debemos presentarnos a clases.

Riza soltó un suspiro, mientras movía un peón blanco, dos lugares hacía adelante... ya esperaría el movimiento de Roy en respuesta a su acertado reto. Después, se encaminó siguiendo a los demás.

--Sería bueno que comenzaras a hacer y entregar tus tareas, Mustang --sugirió Riza mientras entraban a clase.

Roy solo asintió, sabiendo desde un principio, que las sugerencias de la rubia en realidad se convertían en ordenes.

Las clases transcurrieron con lentitud para el pelinegro que se dedicaba a memorizar el discurso que Maes le había entregado, a falta de algo más interesante que hacer. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, su amigo le había salvado la vida, porque definitivamente el no era nada bueno en esas cosas... ya saben, convencer a las demás personas que él era lo mejor que le podría pasar a la escuela Amestris. Sí, él era mejor en cosas de acción... le gustaba más la idea de mostrar los cambios con acciones, y no simples palabras que se lleva el viento.

--"Un presidente que a todos nos conviene" --leyó Mustang --. " Seguramente muchas... muchas más personas de las que nos imaginamos, buscamos a la larga algo mejor. No estoy de pie en este podio con la intención de llenarlos de promesas difíciles de cumplir o falsas ilusiones de lo que me gustaría hacer. Porque al final, creo que muchos somos consientes, que el hecho de hacernos ilusiones sobre algo, y que ese objetivo a la larga no se cumpla, nos convertimos en frágiles victimas de la desilusión. Seré breve en lo que diré. A pesar de lo que acabo de decir, y que sé que muchos entienden, me comprometo a que todos... que cada uno de nosotros, encuentre o conserve su lugar en Amestris. Me comprometo a hacer, que las cosas sean mejores y..."

--Joven Mustang, ¿tiene algo más interesante que hacer que prestar atención a mi clase? --preguntó la maestra de Historia, mientras se colocaba a un lado del asiento de Roy, que alejo sus ojos del discurso que Maes había preparado para él.

--Esto...no profesora --sonrió, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para librarse de un posible castigo --. Sólo estaba un poco distraído. Discúlpeme.

--Ohh, esta bien. Pero procura que esto no vuelva a suceder --respondió la maestra como si nada, aún bajo los efectos de la arrolladora sonrisa del pelinegro --. Muy bien jóvenes, quedan alrededor de diez minutos para que la clase termine, pero antes de eso, pásenme sus tareas.

--"Sería bueno que comenzaras a hacer y entregar tus tareas, Mustang" --recordó Roy. Kami, casi como si fuera su conciencia quién le hablará.

--Creo que no hace falta que pregunté, ¿verdad, Mustang?

El sin embargo, el mencionado con toda la calma del mundo, se levantó de su asiento llevando consigo su libreta, que contenía su tarea. Tarea que entregaba todos los días de manera casi religiosa siempre y cuando fuera, afuera del salón. La maestra por supuesto se sorprendió, ya que ella se había acostumbrado a que Roy siempre le llevará sus tareas, en la salida... pero inteligentemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Roy regreso a su asiento sin perder un ápice de seriedad, bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros de equipo, y sobre todo de Riza, que lo miraba con sorpresa. Era lo que menos se hubiera esperado por parte de su jefe. Cuando finalmente pudieron salir, el pelinegro se encaminó con lentitud hacía la puerta, dónde lo esperaban Maes y Riza.

--Muy buen discurso, pero me temo que algunas personas no van a entender la profundidad del mismo --fue lo primero que dijo Roy, mientras le enseñaba Maes la hoja.

--¿Eso crees? Tal vez deba esforzarme un poco más --respondió con tranquilidad su amigo.

--Lo que menos queremos hacer, es levantar sospechas, Hughes --exclamó Riza, mientras seguía a los dos hombres que habían comenzado a caminar --. Si Selim y los demás privilegiados se enteran desde ahora lo que Mustang planea hacer, pondrán todo de su parte para evitar que él termine con la campaña.

--¿Entonces?

--Pienso que deberíamos dejar el discurso tal y como esta, y correr la voz entre las personas que sean de nuestra confianza... Contarles sobre cambios que Mustang planea hacer.

--Cambios que planeamos ejecutar --exclamó Roy serio, mirando fijamente a ambos --. Somos un equipo

Maes y Riza asintieron, con una semi sonrisa.

--¿Una campaña por debajo de agua? --inquirió Maes en tono divertido --. Eso no es muy ético.

--Las personas a las que nos enfrentamos, tampoco son muy eticas, que digamos.

--Hay que estar listos --se limitó a murmurar Roy, mientras los tres entraban al comedor de la escuela --. Por el momento, solo nos queda esperar el primer ataque, y ser lo bastante creativos, para responderlo bien.

-Sí.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! ......_

_Me desahogue un poco.... Bueno, esta bien, no me he desahogado lo suficiente ¬¬... Seguro quieren matarme, ¿no? Pues no les negaria el derecho de hacerlo... Definitivamente no han sido mis dias... primero ii como le comente a una amiga que vaga por estos lugares, justo cuando iba a actualizar el capitulo, cometi el tremendo, mayusculo error de no guardar los cambios efectuados... más de la mitad del capitulo perdido T.T ... Pero bueno me encomende a escribir... Segundo, como también le comente a esa amiga ii a algunas personas más... perdí mi memoria usb...T.T Si, esta vez es real (antes solo me llevaba sustos ¬¬), con todos mis fics, con todos mis capitulos, con todos mis oneshots que estaba por publicar, así que me enconmende a escribir de nuevo ¬¬ ... Y por ultimo, mi papa me tiene sin internet T.T ... Así que por eso hasta ahora les traigo el capitulo, ridiculamente corto (debido a que la escuela me ha tenido muii atareada), pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente ii espero no tardarme mucho ^^_

_Aun asi espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ii por favor, sean tan amables de regalarme uno de sus maravillosos review, que seguramente me alegraran ^^_

_Saludos..._

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


	6. El вεиεfiĉiø dε lα dυdα

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬ Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

**Noticia nada interesante!!!** Definitivamente hubo en mí un cambio, jajaja... ¿Por qué? Antes escuchaba musica rock con mis audifonos a todo volumen para inspirarme.... ahora escucho psyco.... Amo el psyco!!!... Viva el psyco!!! xD

Ok, dejo a un lado mis choros existenciales, ¬¬

Disfruten del capitulo!!!

* * *

**cøмø υη ****þ****α****т****ï****т****ø ****fε****ø.**

**∑l вεиεfiĉiø dε lα dυdα.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**-**

**-**

Aún no podía creer el milagro que había presenciado esa mañana en la clase de historia. ¿O había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿De sus más profundo deseo de que Mustang hiciera todo lo necesario para ganarse a las personas importantes?... O tal vez aún se encontraba en su cálida cama durmiendo, soñando con cosas imposibles pero que al mismo tiempo la harían muy feliz.

—¿Qué tal esta la comida que te prepare, Riza? —preguntó una entusiasta Rebeca, comiéndose a su vez su almuerzo.

O tal vez había sido envenenada al ingerir la comida de Rebeca, y mientras algunos paramédicos intentaban revivirla, ella se encontraba en una especia de limbo en el que se cumplía todo lo que uno desea o piensa...

Seria tan fácil vivir en un lugar así.

Suspiró

—Si, Becca, esta muy rico... Me sorprendiste.

—Y ese es apenas el comienzo de mi transformación.

—¿Tra... transformación? —preguntó contrariada la rubia, mirando fijamente a su amiga, sin llegar a entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la misma. Y es que Becca a veces era tan impredecible.

—Claro. Mira Riza, he llegado a la conclusión que ya he adquirido cierto grado de experiencia... Experiencia que me hace pensar que necesito algo más en mi vida que un arco y un par de flechas...

—No te olvides de "algunas apuestas absurdas con el profesor Grumman" —recalco Riza con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Sí, eso también —aceptó de mala gana —. El caso es que en esta etapa de mi vida, necesito más... así de sencillo.

—¿Algo más? ¿Cómo que?

—Es algo tan básico... algo sin lo que la mujer no podría vivir —dijo Becca en tono misterioso.

Riza la miro extrañada.

—"Piensa como Becca, Riza... Piensa como Becca..." —se decía la rubia, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el mentón y mostraba una mirada pensativa.

—Es tan obvio —continuó la castaña.

—"Becca... Necesito algo más... y es tan obvio, en la misma frase". ¿Necesitas comprar más ropa? —preguntó insegura la rubia, aún sin entender bien de que iba la conversación.

—¡No Riza! —casi grito su amiga sorprendida de que no entendiera a lo que se refería —. ¡Un novio! Necesito un novio.

Ahora Riza era la sorprendida.

—¿Y para que necesitas un novio? Eso es tan... tan... tan problemático. Además, ¿qué es eso de "es algo sin lo que la mujer no puede vivir"? Yo puedo vivir perfectamente sin un hombre, Becca. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que estar batallando con los hombres por propio gusto.

—¿Mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo que, amiga? ¿Seguir apostando con el profesor Grumman?

Riza se rió disimuladamente.

—Creo que eso de cierta manera llegaría a ser beneficioso, puede que alguna vez termines ganándole en una. Es menos problemático.

—No cuando el profesor sugiere que te presentes para la próxima clase con un bikini.

—¿Te ha sugerido eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Riza-yo solo me concentro en la práctica-Hawkeye es la única que no se da cuenta de los pensamientos libidinosos de nuestro querido profesor de arco.

—Becca yo creo que...

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que es culpa mía, mala amiga que no me entiende.

—Yo no iba a decir eso, Becca… —y sin más soltó una carcajada —. Es solo que sin poder evitarlo me imagine la cara del profesor si llegara a verte en bikini.

Becca sin poder evitarlo se unió a su amiga en la risa.

—Y, ¿cómo es eso de que le estás ayudando a Roy Mustang? — después de unos minutos, de la nada, Becca saco ese tema a la conversación.

—¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que nunca pensé que ayudarías a un hombre a conseguir sus objetivos? Pues supongo que me sorprende el hecho de que ayudes precisamente a alguien como Roy Mustang.

—Es por una buena razón —se limitó a responder.

—¿Cómo cual? —Becca sonrió.

—Tiene buenos proyectos para la escuela, y me pareció muy loable el ayudarlo.

—Sé más clara, ¿cómo cuales?

La rubia miró hacia todos lados a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar su conversación. Esa era una muy buena oportunidad para comenzar la parte oculta de la campaña.

—Becca, eres consiente de que a pesar de que Amestris es una muy buena escuela, esta llena de injusticias hacía las personas que no pertenecen a cierto grupo de privilegiados —Becca asintió mientras una tremenda curiosidad crecía en ella —. Las personas de la "alta sociedad" se meten con las personas que ellos consideran inferiores solo por no poseer el mismo estatus social... para ellos somos todos unos plebeyos. Y lo más importante, al director no le interesa la situación que enfrentan los estudiantes, ninguno.

—Sí, lo sé.

—El equipo de Mustang, busca llevarlo a él al puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil para que esos favoritismos e injusticias se acaben —guardo silencio unos segundos —. Roy quiere un cambio en la escuela, para que todos gocemos de las mismas oportunidades sin que tenga que ver el tamaño de nuestra cartera o la de nuestros padres. Para él, lo que consigamos, sera en base a nuestras habilidades, y no por dinero. Por eso lo estoy ayudando.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

—Riza, ¿Te... te gusta?

—¿Tu comida? Ya te dije que sí, Becca —respondió Riza, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso, así que no te vayas por la tangente. ¿Te gusta Roy Mustang?

Riza se sonrojó, mientras inconscientemente buscaba disfrazar esa incómoda situación, con enfado y una mirada irritada.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso, Becca? ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me guste una persona tan egocéntrica como Roy Mustang?

—¿Egocéntrico? Creo que más bien se trata de que ese hombre tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo. Eso no es malo, Riza.

—Es presumido, es arrogante, muy vanidoso...

—Creo que lo estás juzgando mal —comento Becca mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Es que acaso estás de su lado? —acuso Riza.

—No estoy de lado de nadie, amiga. Sólo soy consiente de que hay una gran posibilidad de que estés juzgando mal a ese hombre. Si él fuera arrogante, egocéntrico, vanidosos de sí mismo, ¿tú crees que buscaría hacer todo lo que me explicaste? Él pertenece a esa clase privilegiada que tanto te molesta... —Riza no dijo nada, por lo que Becca continuó —, por lo que no deberían de importarle las personas que sufren de esas injusticias.

—No lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo —se limitó a decir.

—Creo que en eso estás equivocada. Una persona que se expresa así de alguien como tú lo hiciste de Roy, indica que lo conoces al menos un poco... Por no obviar el hecho de que le conoces lo suficiente como para brindarle tu ayuda —sonrió y se levantó dispuesta a irse —. Mi consejo es que no juzgues a Roy tan a la ligera, y trata de conocerlo más. Creo que a estás alturas merece el beneficio de la duda. Y por mi parte, prometo ayudarles en todo lo que pueda, recuerda que yo lamentablemente estoy en la misma clase que Selim, ¿eso podría ayudar en algo, no?

—Está bien —murmuró su amiga, mientras Becca se alejaba —. Trataré de no prejuzgar a Mustang.

—Por cierto —grito a la distancia la mujer —. Pueden que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero minutos antes, el egocéntrico, arrogante y vanidoso, dejo de ser Mustang para pasar a ser Roy.

Y sin más se adentró a los edificios, mientras Riza se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—"¿Pero que diablos estaba diciendo Becca?... Por supuesto que Mustang, siempre va a ser Mustang para mí... un completo arrogante y vanidoso" —masculló la rubia indignada a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que su amiga había tenido razón en una cosa —."Si Mustang verdaderamente fuera como pienso, no le importaría en lo más mínimo lo que sucede en la escuela"

Sin más se dirigió ella también hacía el edificio con la intención de quedarse en el salón esperando el inicio de las clases. Pero no todo pasa como uno lo planeaba, a mitad de camino se encontró con la maestra de Geografía.

—Oh,Riza querida, necesito que me hagas un favor —comentó la empalagosa mujer, mientras le sonreía.

—Claro que sí profesora, dígame en que le puedo ayudar.

—¿Podrías pasar por mis listas de asistencia en la sala de profesores? Se me olvidaron por salir corriendo hacía el salón. están sobre mi escritorio.

—Claro que sí profesora —y sin más la rubia se dio la vuelta para dirigirse por las dichosas listas.

Justo cuando entraba en el salón, fue consiente de que Roy se encontraba ahí, platicando con la maestra de historia. ¿Qué era lo que hacía Mustang en la sala de profesores, platicando tranquilamente con la profesora? Estaba bien que las mujeres cayeran a los pies de ese hombre, pero no podía creer que Mustang se atreviera a seducir a una profesora.

Justamente iba a entrar a interrumpir esa patética escena que presenciaba —y que con un poco de cosecha de su propia imaginación le parecía extremadamente vulgar—, cuando reparo en lo que la profesora le decía al pelinegro.

—Puedo decir verdaderamente que me sorprendió que me entregaras la tarea, Mustang —exclamó la profesora, y ciertamente la entendía... de hecho, a todos les había sorprendido el hecho de que Mustang se mostrara responsable.

—Sólo seguía la sugerencia de una compañera del salón —se limitó a responder el de ojos negros, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de Riza.

—Pues me parece que hiciste muy de por sí era extraño que siempre me entregaras tus tareas después de clases y más extraño aún que yo accediera a seguirte en tu juego.

—Como todas las profesoras.

—"Ósea que ese descarado si entregaba las tareas" —se preguntó a sí misma la rubia con enojo mientras escuchaba la conversación. Y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ella estuviera escondida escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

Pero la curiosidad era mucha.

La profesora suspiró.

—¿Eso quiere decir que por fin termino tu juego de hacerte pasar por el alumno irresponsable al que todo le da igual...?

—¿Porque está más ocupado conquistando a sus compañeras de escuela? —termino Roy por ella, mientras sonreía —. Puede estar segura de ello, profesora.

—Puedes retirarte.

Cuando escucho que Mustang se acercaba a la puerta, rápidamente se escondió en el salón que se encontraba a un lado del salón de profesores... hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para ella que Mustang la encontrara espiándolo. Cuando escucho que el pelinegro se alejaba por el pasillo, salió y fue directo a recoger las listas que le habían pedido.

Kazumi, la profesora de Historia todavía seguía allí corrigiendo unas tareas, por lo que no reparo en su presencia. La rubia rápidamente recogió las carpetas y se disponía a salir, cuando la pregunta afloró de sus labios sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo.

—Profesora, ¿Mustang siempre entregaba sus tareas después de clases?

Kazumi, sorprendida levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Riza, que la miraban fijamente. Suspiró, mientras se tocaba la cabeza con un ligero nerviosismo.

—¿Acaso escuchaste la conversación que sostuve con Roy?

—Fue sin querer profesora... justo cuando llegaba usted le estaba diciendo a Roy que le había sorprendido el hecho de que le entregara su tarea en clase, y no después.

—Probablemente a Roy no le guste saber que estás enterada de su pequeño secreto, pero... sí. Roy siempre ha entregado a todos los profesores sus tareas al final de clases. No ha fallado en ninguna.

—¿Por qué?

—Me temo, Riza... que eso solo se lo podrás preguntar a él. Y será mejor que te marches a clase.

La rubia asintió y sin más desapareció del salón bajo la mirada de la profesora que sonreía.

Llegando al salón, rápidamente entrego las listas y se sentó en su lugar, dónde permaneció impasible mientras lo recién descubierto rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. La inevitable pregunta era el porqué Roy había ocultado el que entregaba todas y cada una de las tareas. ¿Por qué?

—"Creo que en eso estás equivocada... No juzgues a Roy tan a la ligera, y trata de conocerlo más... Creo que merece el beneficio de la duda..." —las palabras de Becca vinieron a su mente de inmediato.

Sería posible que...

Haciendo los trabajos en clase de manera casi automática y sin ser muy consiente de ello, la clase llegó a su fin antes siquiera de que pudiera darse cuenta, y eso era una gran novedad ya que justamente ese día, tenían tres insoportables horas de geografía para después de esa insoportable tortura, quedar libre de clases hasta el día siguiente.

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas de lo más emocionados, peleando por ver quién cruzaba primero la puerta para obtener la tan ansiada libertad. La rubia miró a un extremo del salón y vio como Roy con rapidez y una sonrisa casi desesperada guardaba sus cosas mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con Hughes que al parecer él enseñaba unas fotografías.

Se acercó a ellos con paso fijo, sin quitar la vista de ambos integrantes del equipo.

—Mustang necesito hablar contigo —Roy la miró extrañado, mientras que Maes a punto de sugerir un lugar en el que podrían hablar los tres, fue cortado de tajo por Riza que termino diciendo —. A solas.

* * *

_Hola, hola!!!! ¿me extrañaron? jajaja Ok no respondan a eso.... espero que les haya gustado un poco este capitulo que fue monopolizado completamente por nuestra adorada rubia favorita jeje... Creo que Becca dijo algunas cosas verdaderas que dejaron a Riza un poco confundida... sobre lo de los plebeyos, jeje debo reconocer que eso fue tomado del manganime de Ouran high school host club jeje.. Simplemente porque cada vez que dicen eso, me da risa jeje._

_Por ahí alguien me pidio que hubiera mas Royai, comenzare a introducir más y más, pero en vista de que apenas es el comienzo de la historia ii Riza no tiene en buena estima a Roy, así que creo que tardaran dos o tres capitulos más para que haya momentos verdaderamente romanticos entre ellos... ii io k pense k iba a ser un fic de no más de 8 capitulos ¬¬.... Perdón, desvarie jejeje._

_Quiero darle las gracias a:_

_**Usio-Amamiya, beautifly92, ALICE, Multicolored Midnight, rinxxxav, The Hawk Eye, viicky2009**__ ii a todos los que en el anonimato se toman la molestía de leer lo que io tengo por escribir... mil gracias!! Mmm, aunque les agradecería aún más si fueran tan amables de regalarme una vez más o por primera vez, uno de sus maravillosos reviews jejej.._

_Hasta la proxima!!!_

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


	7. Яαżøиεs ч εcuεитяøs

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬ Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

**Muchas gracias** por tomarse el tiempo de leer, lo que yo tengo por escribir.

Disfruten del capitulo!!!

* * *

**cøмø υη**** þ****α****т****ï****т****ø ****fε****ø.**

**Я****α****ż****ø****и****ε****s ****ч**** ε****cu****ε****и****тя****øs.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Le parecía sumamente extraño el hecho de que Hawkeye de buenas a primeras pidiera hablar con él a solas. Segun la rubia, lo único que tenían en comun en esos momentos, era el luchar por conseguir esos puestos en el consejo estudiantil... Eso le daba a entender que su único tema de conversación era algo relacionado a eso.

Y ese tema les interesaba a los demás integrantes del equipo, como a Hughes... y como a todos se interesaban por ese asunto, era necesario que todos escucharan lo que le quería decir Riza. Por eso no entendía por que la mujer quería hablar con el a solas, si iba a tratar algo relacionado con la campaña.

La otra opción era que Riza quisiera hablar de otra cosa que no fueran las acciones a tomar para la campaña... Pero eso era casi imposible, ya que ella proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba y que no quería tener nada en común con él.

En conclusión: no entendía de que quería hablar Riza Hawkeye con él a solas.

Y se sentía nervioso, lo que lo llevaba a no dejar de juagar con su encendedor. Lo prendía y lo apagaba constantemente, mientras pensaba que demonios podía decirle su compañera.

¡Sí incluso había entregado su tarea!

Así que no podía regañarlo... De hecho una parte muy pequeña de él estaba contento porque había logrado sorprenderla. Oh, había sido tan adorable contemplar sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca ligeramente abierta.

¡Esa maravillosa boca... pequeña y de color rosado!

Tan besable.

¡Tan deseable!

--"¡No Roy concéntrate!" -- se dijo el joven mientras continuaba detrás de la chica, aún jugando con el encendedor.

Riza se detuvo delante de la pequeña fuente que había en el patio trasero de la escuela, y que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente vacio. Se dio la vuelta y contemplo como Roy encendía y apagaba su encendedor, con la mirada concentrada en un punto, mientras mostraba un rostro serio y que lo hacía verse... atractivo.

--¿Hoy fue la primera vez que entregaste tu tarea? --preguntó de manera brusca la mujer.

Roy estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que cuando su compañera le hablo se asustó y para su vergüenza tiro el encendedor. ¡Vaya manera de mostrarse como un líder! Kami, se sentía hasta nervioso.

--Esto... si --confirmó Mustang.

--Y si nunca entregas tus tareas, como es posible que la trajeras hecha.

Touché.

--Mitsuki me la paso --aparento una sonrisa, mientras ponía su pose seductora "made by Roy" --. Siempre me la pasa.

--Y si siempre te la pasa, ¿por qué nunca la entregas?

--Por... ¡por flojera! Sí, por eso... Me da flojera levantarme para entregarla, o en el peor de los casos, hace fila para esperar a que la maestra me ponga un simple firma --respondió él mientras Riza comenzaba a caminar alrededor mirándolo fijamente --. "Esa mujer si que impone".

--¿Pues sabes una cosa? No te creo nada.

--¿No me crees? Pero, Hawkeye sabes muy bien que soy un completo irresponsable y que ahora gracias a que me amenazaste, empezaré a entregar mis tareas.

--Esfuérzate más, Mustang. Sigo sin creerte.

--¿Y eso? --"Mustang, la curiosidad mato al gato", se dijo el pelinegro, mientras miraba fijamente a Riza, "pero diablos, quiero saber a que viene tanta curiosidad".

Esto.... entonces se supone que para ella también aplica el refrán, ¿no?

--Escuche la conversación que tuviste con la profesora, sobre tus tareas que entregas después de clases --la rubia fue directo a la cuestión.

Roy no sabía que pensar, la rubia había descubierto su más grande secreto, algo que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Por otro lado no podía hacer a un lado lo que su mente estaba pensando, e inmediatamente lo dijo:

--Así que a Riza Hawkeye le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas. Pero que vergüenza –se burló Roy, tratando incluso de evitar dar explicaciones, al menos por el momento.

Pero no le funciono, ya que contra todo pronostico de él, la chica ni se inmuto.

--Fue una casualidad –respondió Riza seria, sin dejarse llevar por la provocación de Roy --. Y todavía no me explicas el por qué ocultaste el hecho de que entregas tus tareas… o que te preocupas por tus calificaciones.

--¿No se te ha ocurrido el pensar que si no quise que nadie se enterara de eso, es porque no tengo la más minima intención de hablar de eso?

Si Riza se mostró herida en realidad no lo demostró, pero la verdad es que se sintió mal por eso. Más que nada porque Mustang tenía razón, si él no quería hablar de eso, no se lo iba a contar a nadie; mucho menos a la única chica en toda la escuela que lo tenía por un libertino irresponsable.

Una chica que poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que a lo mejor, Mustang no era lo que aparentaba. Roy por su parte, se quedo pensando en que decir.

--Todo es por apariencia –se limito a decir el pelinegro para sorpresa de Riza, que no esperaba esa declaración. Vaya, no esperaba ninguna explicación por parte de él.

--¿Apariencia?

--"¿Estás dispuesto a desnudar parte de tú alma frente a Riza?" –se preguntó Roy, mientras la veía fijamente. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, pero extrañamente y para su deleite, algunos mechones de cabello habían escapado de la liga, lo que le confería a la chica un aire más despreocupado y mucho menos rígido. Ese aspecto que contrastaba de manera cautivadora con su tono de voz serio y su mirada fija --. Hay momentos en los que, para que alguien consiga lo que desea o quiere, tiene que fingir algo que no es.

--Así que estás fingiendo ser un completo despreocupado para poder llegar a ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil –afirmo Riza, pensativa mientras Mustang asentía --. Por un lado eso fue muy bueno e inteligente de tu parte, porque con esa táctica tendrías seguro el voto de las personas que más…

--Odio. Siendo como son ellos, creo que en determinado momento no dudarían en darme su voto, si creen que soy como ellos y que conmigo en el puesto no peligran sus privilegios.

--Pero no solo a ellos los tienes que convencer, Mustang. Te falta la otra parte del colegio y la más importante para nosotros. ¿Cómo te darán ellos su voto, si piensan que eres como los demás?

Mustang sonrió con arrogancia.

--Ahí entra tu parte del plan, Hawkeye. "Campaña por debajo del agua", convencer a las personas indicadas que solo es una fachada.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

--Eso no será suficiente. Si fuera yo una de las personas a las que tienes que convencer, aún a pesar de saber que todo es una "fachada", me gustaría tener alguna prueba de que vas en serio.

--¿Cómo entregar mis tareas?

--Sería un buen inicio.

--Pero mira quién esta aquí –exclamó la voz de hombre cerca de ellos.

Mustang y Riza se giraron para ver como se acercaba a ellos un joven de ojos y cabello negro. Era de constitución delgada y su tez era extremadamente pàlida, sus ojos frìos los observaba dijamente mientras que en su boca se dibujaba una hipócrita sonrisa.

--Roy Mustang, un verdadero placer conocerte por fin --exclamó el joven mientras se acercaba màs a ellos y extendìa una mano hacìa Roy.

--Igualemente --respondiò Mustang con desconfianza, mientras veía a su interlocutor y aceptaba el apretón de mano. Apretón, que le dieron con màs fuerza de la necesaria y que por instinto, respondió de igual manera --. Selim, ¿verdad?

Selim asintió mientras soltaba una sonrisa arrogante.

--Exactamente... Tu contrincante en las elecciones.

--¿Y que se te ofrece? --preguntó Roy mientras se colocaba delante de Riza, de manera casi imperceptible.

Esa acción por parte de Roy molesto mucho a Riza, ya que ella no necesitaba la protección de nadie... pero era tanta la tensión que se sentía entre los dos hombres que opto por no decir nada, y reclamarle más adelante a Mustang su actuar.

Selim soltó una risa.

--Eso no ha sido muy educado de tu parte... Yo solo venía a presentarme formalmente, en vista de que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte más allá de verte de lejos.

--Y eso por supuesto fue muy amable de tu parte--acató Roy con sarcasmo.

--No seas tan desconfiado. Sólo quiero desearte mucha suerte en la competencia, y... como dicen, que gane el mejor.

--¿Eres honesto?

Selim se toco la cabeza con su mano dercha, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

--Eres un hueso duro de roer -- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse --. Nos estaremos viendo.

Selim se alejo de ellos, más Mustang no le quitaba la vista de enfrente, hasta que desapareció por completo de su campo de visión, al girarse lo primero que vio fue la expresión interrogante de la rubia que lo miraba.

--¿Qué demonios significo eso?

--La declaración de la guerra, Selim no se dejará derrotar tan facilmente. Para él, es bueno tener a sus "amigos cerca", y a sus enemigos aún más cerca.

--¿Sacaste esa conclusión solo con ese pequeño intercambio de palabras? Los hombres si que son extraños --bufó la chica.

--Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes --suspiró -. Será mejor que nos vayamos con los demás ya deben de encontrarse en el salón.

Hawkeye asintió, para comenzar a seguirlo en completo silencio hasta que llegaron al salón denominado como su "oficina", dónde ya se encontraban todos trabajando. Recordó que tenía que revisar una vez más el discurso que había escrito Hughes para Mustang, los hombres no se preocupaban por los detalles, solo se lanzaban en buscar cumplir sus objetivos sin pensar en las consecuencias, que en estos momentos era ganar votos.

Si eran seres enteramente competitivos.

Con eso en la mente fue a sentarse en su mesa de trabajo, para ser interrumpida por los murmullos que comenzaban en el salón ante el extraño comportamiento de Mustang... ¿Por qué eso no le sorprendía?

--¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mustang? --preguntó la rubia seria, mientras observaba al pelinegro que se encontraba de pie enfrente de su tan apreciado ajedrez, con una mano en su barbilla y aire pensativo y los demás los miraban con curiosidad.

--Alguien movió un peón --dio por única explicación el ojinegro.

Incluso se había olvidado de ese detalle, ella misma había sido la que en actitud desafiante --en secreto, pero aún así desafiante --, había movido un peón en el juego retando a Mustang.

--¿Y qué con eso? --preguntó Fuery mientras se acercaba a ellos, aún con expedientes en sus brazos.

--Que alguien me reto a un juego... ¿Y cómo demonios voy a jugar, si ni siquiera sé quién me está retando? --se quejó el pelinegro en tono dramático.

Riza solo giro los ojos y regreso a su trabajo, dejando a Mustang platicando a murmullos con Fuery y Havoc que se había unido al grupo. Pero después de unos minutos, se cansó de que esos tres no trabajaran.

--¿A qué hora van a terminar lo que les toca? --los regaño la única mujer del equipo, mientras los tres hombres se ponían tensos ante el tono de voz empleado por ella, y comenzaban a trabajar de nuevo.

Roy lanzó una última mirada al juego, para después mover su peón.

Reto aceptado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La escuela a esas horas ya se encontraba completamente vacía. Diablos, se le había hecho un poco tarde, intentando terminar con todos los pendientes que tenía para ese día, y sin darse cuenta, la tarde había avanzado sin que ella se diera por enterada. Hughes, Breda, Havoc se habían marchado en cuanto terminaron con la propaganda, alegando que tenían que hablar con un "desconocido" que les iba a ayudaren algo.

Ese algo que era un completo misterio para ella y para Mustang.

Suspiró. El líder se había marchado apenas veinte minutos antes que ella, alegando que tenía una cita con alguien que era muy importante para él. Algo aún más importante que la campaña... tal vez una mujer, pensó con fastidio y enojo la rubia.

Ahora lo más importante era darse prisa en llegar a casa, la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

--Cuac, cuac --escucho de pronto Riza cosa que le extraño. Se suponía que a esas horas ya no había nadie --. Que casualidad encontrarnos a estas horas aquí en la escuela, patito.

Riza giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules.

--¿Quién demonios eres tú? --preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

--Oh, que descuidado soy. Bueno, mi nombre es Archer --respondió mientras se acercaba a Riza, que no le quitaba la mirada, pendiente de cada movimiento --. ¿Y que estás haciendo tan tarde por aquí patito?

--Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

--Pero que pato tan grosero --Archer cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, pero aún así no se mostraba nerviosa o asustada sí que te ha educado mal.

--A él no lo metas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? --exclamó la rubia ya enojada ante la actitud de Archer, que poco a poco la iba arrinconando contra la pared.

--¿Qué es lo que quiero? Pues nada en especial, solo conocer un poco la única mujer del equipo de Mustang, y que según me han informado, la única en toda la escuela que no esta enamorada de él.

--¿Y tú que interés puedes tener en eso?

--¿Así que no lo sabes? Yo formo parte del quipo de Selim, y de una vez puedes darte por enterada, que va a ser el quién ganará, a pesar de sus patéticos intentos por detenerlo.

--Eso todavía no se sabe. No te confíes.

--Eres tan divertida, dulzura --Archer tomo la mejilla de Riza con una de sus manos, mientras sonreía,para después sentir una dolorosa cachetada por parte de la rubia.

--Suéltame --exclamo Riza con desprecio.

--Maldita --exclamo en un gruñido Archer mientras la jalaba del cabello con su mano derecha, con la izquierda tomo su quijada apretando sus mejillas, logrando de esa manera que Riza lo mirara a los ojos --. Todos ustedes no son más que basura, y se quedaran dónde pertenecen. Dale el recado a tu jefe.

--¿Por qué no mejor me lo dices tú en mi cara? Hawkeye no es la mensajera de nadie --exclamó de pronto la voz de Roy con enojo --. Así que más te vale soltarla de una vez.

Mustang se encontraba detrás de ellos. Se miraba imponente, como si nada pudiera derrotarlo... sus puños estaban crispados a los costados de su cuerpo, su mirada era de enojo y su voz fría.

--No me hagas repetirte de nuevo que la sueltes

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!! Nos encontramos de nuevo en un capitulo de este fic, que dios, espero seguir llevando de una manera medianamente buena, jejeje ^^.... Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado sumamente ocupada... T.T La escuela de por si me deja poco tiempo, ii el poco que me quedaba por las tardes, lo ocupa ahora mi trabajo... Así que entre la escuela, el trabajo ii mis tareas, ia se imaginaran... Y el tiempo que saco para escribir, lo tomo de mis horas de sueño xD (ahi de paso pido perdón si creen que al capitulo le falta algo,=p) Nadie dijo k la universidad fuera facil, verdad? Pero no digo esto como una justificación... etto, solo es como una explicación de porque me tome tanto tiempo en publicar, pero no se preocupen el fic continuara!!! Mientras más rapido, mejor, no? xD_

_Quiero darles las gracias a las personas k siguen la historia, espero k les siga gustando, en especial a: __**Usio-Amamiya, SaraKem, Aiko Li, viicky2009, rinxxxav, AmbarSpellbound, beautifly92, Angelic-bloody-night, The Hawk Eye, Multicolored Midnight, Last Firts Kiss**__... Mil gracias, sin sus palabras de aliento, no seria nada... También agradezco a los que en el anonimato, siguen el fic._

_Saludos y hasta la proxima..._

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


	8. Đεfεиdiεиdø

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬. Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, lo que yo tengo por escribir.

**Disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**

**cø****м****ø ****υη ****þ****α****т****ï****т****ø f****ε****ø.**

**Đ****ε****f****ε****и****di****ε****и****dø****.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Archer se mantuvo en el mismo lugar y sin soltar a Riza para enojo de Roy, que lo miraba fijamente. Si las miradas mataran, Archer definitivamente ya estaría en la morgue.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas soltarla? —expreso Mustang mientras tiraba su mochila al piso, y comenzaba a desabotonarse la chaqueta del uniforme.

—¿Es acaso una amenaza? —se burló el ojiazul —Riza mientras tanto trataba de soltarse del agarre de Archer sin exito alguno.

—¿No te enseñaron que era de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta? —se burló Mustang mientras proseguía a arremangarse su camisa blanca.

—¿No acabas de hacer tú lo mismo? —continuo Archer para molestia de Roy, mientras aferraba más a Riza contra su cuerpo,observando la evidente molestia del joven frente a él.

—Suelta a Hawkeye —exigió Mustang mientras se acercaba a ellos en actitud amenazante —. Cualquier asunto que quieras tratar hazlo conmigo. A ella apártala de esto.

—¿Acaso estás tan seguro de ti mismo... te sientes tan fuerte como para enfrentarte a mí por defender a un insignificante pato? —exclamo Archer mientras tomaba a Riza por el cabello, jalándolo.

Roy solo observó serio la escena que había frente a él. Una escena repulsiva.

—No sé si este lo suficientemente seguro de mí mismo como para enfrentarme a ti, o si sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarte —Roy se detuvo a un lado de ellos —. Pero si estoy lo suficientemente seguro como para saber que no voy a permitir que nadie lastime a Hawkeye. ¡Suéltala!

Archer soltó una aventaba a Riza a un lado, tirándola al piso. Riza no decía nada, solo estaba callada contemplando a ambos hombres.

—Mira patito, tienes a alguien que te defienda —exclamó entre risas Archer, mientras señalaba con un dedo a Mustang.

Pero no le dio tiempo para más, ya que Mustang al instante estrello un violento puñetazo en la mejilla de Archer, obligándolo a retroceder unos centímetros. Riza no podía creerse lo que veía. Mustang liándose a golpes con otro contendiente en la campaña.

Archer molesto se lanzó hacia Mustang, dispuesto a regresarle el puñetazo que le había propinado hace unos instantes. Los dos se agarraron con fuerza, comenzando a soltar golpes con dirección al estómago del otro mientras intentaban ponerse zancadillas para que cualquiera de los dos perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. El primero en caer fue Roy, pero bien dicen que a veces es mejor maña que fuerza, ya que a pesar de que Archer era un poco más alto que Roy y más musculoso, luego de recibir el primer puñetazo del ojiazul directo al labio, Roy logro girar su cuerpo para colocar a su contrincante bajo el y darle un puñetazo más.

—¡Deténganse! —exigió Riza con autoridad mientras veía a los dos batirse a golpes en el piso.

Pero ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que bien no escucharon la orden de la mujer o decidieron no hacerle caso.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? —exclamó con autoridad Bradley que se había acercado a ellos.

Al escuchar la potente voz del prefecto, los dos se separaron, Archer se levantó tambaleante del piso mientras Roy escupía un poco se sangre. No habían esperado que el prefecto se presentara y viera su escena. Bueno, en primer lugar, desde luego que no habían planeado el hecho de liarse a golpes, es solo que todo se había dado de manera espontánea... El enojo de Roy hacía Archer por molestar a Riza, y el enojo de Archer hacía Mustang por propinarle el puñetazo habían sido suficientes razones para pelearse.

—Me decepciona el ver como dos alumnos que se supone deben ser el ejemplo para toda la escuela se lían a golpes enfrente de una señorita como dos viles delincuentes —exclamo Bradley con aire autoritario mirando fijamente a los dos pelinegros, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Inequívoco signo de que estaba muy molesto y dispuesto a soltarles un discurso.

—Fue culpa del agresivo de Mustang —exclamó Archer buscando defender su postura —. Llego de la nada y me golpeo, solo por estar platicando con Hawkeye.

Mustang se enfureció.

—¡No seas un maldito cobarde! —exclamó Roy furioso —. Ten por lo menos el valor de admitir que la estabas molestando.

—Roy cree que pretendo quitarle a su novia, pero no te preocupes Mustang no me interesan los patos.

Roy por instinto solo trato de alcanzar a Archer de nuevo con el unico objetivo de hacerle daño, pero el prefecto fue más rápido y se colocó entre ambos, con la mirada seria.

—Más vale que se calmen los dos —exigió separándolos, Riza solo miraba la escena mientras pensaba en las posibles consecuencias de los actos imprudentes de Mustang —. Ambos cállense de una vez y Archer deja de insultar a tu compañera. Los dos tendrán detención durante dos semanas, y tienen suerte de que no sean retirados de la competencia. Una segunda vez y no seré tan condescendiente. Ahora márchense los tres.

—Aburrido —exclamo Archer en voz baja mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la escuela.

Roy le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Riza que lo observaba con rostro serio, para después tomar sus cosas del piso y encaminarse hacia la salida siendo seguido por Riza. Caminaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la escuela. Roy cansado, tomo asiento en una banca que estaba en el parque, bajando la mirada para verse a sí mismo. Ahora era consiente del desastre que estaba hecho; su pantalón estaba lleno de tierra mientras que su camisa tenia manchas de tierra y sangre que le había salido producto de los golpes de Archer. Mirando sus manos se dio cuenta de tenia sus nudillos raspados.

—¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensado para ponerte a pelear con Archer en la escuela? —exigió saber la rubia mientras se colocaba enfrente del pelinegro. Roy levanto la mirada para verla.

El sol en pleno atardecer enmarcaba toda la figura de Riza. Probablemente en algún momento de la pelea, o tal vez cuando Archer la aventó al piso, ella había perdido sus lentes, por lo que lo observaba sin las molestas gafas de armazón negro. Su cabello, como últimamente era una acostumbre estaba un poco despeinado. Su piel se veía suave al tacto y sus labios deseables.

Estaba preciosa.

—No fue algo que planeara —masculló Roy.

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo fuiste directo la trampa de ese tipo cayendo en sus provocaciones. ¡Pudiste haber perdido tu candidatura por esa pelea, Mustang! —le reclamó Riza.

—Lo sé. ¡Pero te estaba molestando Hawkeye! —explicó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Pues yo no necesito que me protejas, Roy! En lo único que tienes que pensar en estos momentos es en la campaña, nada más.

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula tan duro, que casi sentía que podrías quebrársela.

—No pretendas que me muestre impasible cuando alguien te está molestando o haciendo daño. No es mi estilo — instantes después avergonzado por sus propias palabras, volteó la vista para evitar mirarla.

Riza por su parte no sabía que decir, así que mejor opto por actuar y tomando a Roy de las manos hizo que se levantara y lo llevo hacía unos bebederos que se encontraban a unos metros de dónde estaban ellos.

—Enjuágate el rostro —ordeno.

Roy solo la miro para acatar lo que Riza le decía. Cuidadosamente comenzó a lavarse el rostro para quitar los restos de sangre y tierra que había en el. Cuando termino cerro la llave e iba a secarse el rostro con su camisa, total, más sucia no podía estar. Para su sorpresa Riza fue más rápido con él y prosiguió a secarle ella misma el rostro con su pañuelo blanco.

Roy solo se mostraba sorprendido.

—No debiste de haber hecho eso —exclamó Riza aun con el pañuelo en la mano, y la mano en la mejilla de Roy a pesar de que él ya tenía el rostro seco —.Y espero que no vuelvas a cometer una tontería semejante, es importante para muchos en la escuela que tú ganes las elecciones, Mustang —el pelinegro asintió despacio mirando a Riza fijamente a los ojos, logrando que a las mejillas de la rubia acudiera un ligero sonrojo —. Pero aún así, gracias.

Riza se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, dejando al pelinegro sorprendido con su pañuelo en las manos. Roy empezó a sonreír.

—¡Hawkeye! —le gritó con una sonrisa, la rubia volteó el rostro para ver que es lo que quería —. Hace unos momentos me llamaste Roy.

Riza solo bufó y se alejó de allí con gesto serio. Roy por el contrario se encaminó hacía dónde se encontraban sus cosas para recogerlas y encaminarse el mismo a su casa.

—Después de todo, no fue una mala tarde —exclamo contento a pesar del punzante dolor que sentía en su labio roto.

—¿Por qué no traes puestos tus lentes? —fue lo primero que dijo Roy en cuánto vio a Riza caminando por los pasillos con dirección al salón.

Riza ese día había llegado sin sus anteojos, cosa que despertó la curiosidad del pelinegro.

—Ayer cuando Archer me aventó mis anteojos salieron volando y se rompieron —al ver como la mirada de Roy se endurecía exclamó —. Y más te vale no comenzar otra disputa con Archer por eso. O comentar sobre tú pelea de ayer con él, eso traería mala publicidad. Estás advertido.

—Pareces una mamá regañándome —se quejó Roy mientras caminaba a su lado bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos sobre ellos —. Si insistes no haré nada, pero se me hace injusto que te hayas quedado sin lentes por el conflicto que paso ayer.

—Estoy usando mis lentes de contacto así que no busques pretextos.

—¿Tenías lentes de contacto? —preguntó sorprendido Roy mirándola fijamente —. ¿Por qué no los usaste antes?

—Por supuesto que tengo lentes de contacto, el que no los usara antes es porque eran más cómodos mis anteojos... Y a todo esto es algo que a ti no debe de importarte. Y que ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario como: "te ves bien sin anteojos" o algo por el estilo —sus ojos brillaban de manera cautivante.

Roy sonrió.

—El hecho de que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense, Hawkeye

Y antes de que Riza pudiera exclamar algo en respuesta, el pelinegro se alejó.

Selim soltó una carcajada en cuanto miró a Archer aparecer al día siguiente.

—Pero que bonito color de ojo —exclamó con burla el pelinegro mientras veía como Archer tomaba asiento en el salón.

Becca que se sentaba atrás de Selim puso atención a lo que fuera que dijeran los hombres. Desde que Riza le había comentado las intenciones de Roy, se había convertido en una especie de espía en el salón.

Una actividad emocionante.

—Cállate —exclamó Archer con fastidió.

—¿Con quién fue la pelea?

—Mustang, y todo porque me vio intercambiando palabras con su novia patito —mascullo con desprecio Archer mientras fijaba su vista en el pizarrón —. ¿Querías saber las debilidades del equipo de Mustang, no?

—Es correcto —Selim no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Pues puedo decirte uno sin equivocarme: la principal debilidad de Mustang, sin lugar a dudas, es su pato maleducado.

Becca no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Mustang se había liado a golpes por defenderla? Hasta ahora nunca había pasado nada así. Era cierto que Roy era un mujeriego de primera, pero nunca se había mostrado celoso por una mujer... mucho menos se había golpeado por alguien con tal de defender.

Sonrió. Eso pintaba bien.

—¡Riza! —se escuchó el grito de Becca por todo el pasillo en cuanto hubo descanso entre clases —. Me acabo de enterar de lo que sucedió ayer, mala amiga.

—¿Y qué se supone que paso ayer, Becca? —preguntó en respuesta la rubia sin quitar su expresión seria, mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar con dirección al salón que les habían asignado para la campaña.

—¿Qué iba a ser? ¡Que Mustang se peleó ayer con Archer! y por como traía él el ojo esta mañana, puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que Roy fue el que ganó. Tendré que felicitarlo por bajarle los humos a ese pesado.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Becca ese no es un motivo para felicitar. Pudieron haber sacado de la competencia a Mustang, y eso es algo que no nos conviene.

—Pero no sucedió, así que relájate un poco Riza.

Entraron en el salón y vinieron como todos se preocupaban por continuar con su trabajo. Roy estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos informes. Lo único sobresaliente en su apariencia era el labio hinchado, probablemente producto del golpe que había recibido y que por consiguiente le había roto el labio. Desde luego que tenía mejor apariencia que Archer.

—Buena pelea la de ayer, ¿eh, Mustang? —exclamó Becca en cuanto la puerta se cerro.

—Hmm —se limitó a responder Roy a ordenes por órdenes de Riza de no comentar nada sobre la pelea y así evitar que toda la escuela se enterase. Aunque a opinión de Roy, el que le hubiera ganado a Archer solo era bueno.

—El jefe tiene prohibido comentar sobre el incidente —exclamó Fuery al oído de Becca, que sonrió socarronamente.

—¿Y dónde están los demás? —exclamó Riza, mirando toda la dirección.

—Falman comentó que te tenía que ir a ver a unas personas —comento Roy sin despegar su vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué personas... ?

—¿Aquí es dónde se encuentra ese pseudo candidato a la presidencia? —exclamó la voz de una mujer afuera del salón.

Todos dentro del aula se vieron de manera confundida, Roy se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que entraba una estudiante de ultimo año. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio largo caía por debajo de sus caderas, su mirada seria y voz dominante imponía respeto.

—Vengo a intercambiar algunos puntos de vista con Mustang —exclamó la mujer, mientras Falman y Hughes entraban siguiendo a Olivia Armstrong.

* * *

_Hola hola! Wow mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo lamento mucho... Pero no he tenido nada de tiempo.. Trabajo, escuela y tareas no son cosa facil, jeje... Casi me puedo apostar que algunos pensaban, o cruzo por su mente el pensamiento que había abandonado el fic... ¿k creen? Pues no! Muajajaja, aún me tendrán dandoles lata por aquí, aunque a veces me tarde jeje.._

_Muchas gracias a: __**The Hawk Eye, Usio-Amamiya, viicky2009, rinxxxav, beautifly92, ALICE, blancavidel-dbz, Angelic-bloody-night, Ichiru95, kajasame**__... Creanme sin sus maravillosos reviews no seria nada! _

_¿Les gusto el capitulo? A lo pedido dado... empiezan poco a poco las escenas Royai... ¿que quedo un poco cursi? Lo se!... es solo un patetico intento de liberar mis ganas de escenas Royai que espere para le final del manga ii casi no nos dieron jeje... Aun asi, espero que haya sido de su agrado... Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Saludos_

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


	9. Propuestas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Solo me queda aclarar que seria bueno que me tuvieran paciencia, como les digo a todos, mis primeros fics en un fandom nuevo son nefastos ¬¬. Espero con el tiempo ir mejorando en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, lo que yo tengo por escribir.

**Disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**

**Cøмø υη þαтïтø fεø.**

**Propuestas.**

**Capitulo 8.**

—¿Asuntos? ¿Cómo que tipo de asuntos? —exclamó Roy desde su asiento, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

"Diablos, esa mujer si que es imponente", mascullo para sí el pelinegro. Olimpia sonrió.

—Así que tú eres esa rata que pretende hacerse con el cargo de presidente estudiantil —murmuro con una mueca Olivia, para después prorrumpir en una carcajada —. ¡No me hagas reír!

Todos en el salón la miraban consternados mientras que Roy haciendo gala de sus modales, le ofreció asiento enfrente del escritorio.

—¿Puedo saber que es lo que le da tanta risa, Armstrong? —inquirió el pelinegro sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Olivia respondió el reto.

—Que no entiendo como un novato… un chiquillo sin experiencia pretende derribar el pasatiempo de Selim y sus seguidores.

Roy la miro sorprendido.

—¿Quién… quién te hablo de mis planas?

—Tu compañero… Falman me contó de tus intenciones. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda —se burló la rubia.

—Eso supone toda una sorpresa —comentó a su vez el pelinegro.

—¿Una sorpresa para ti? —se burló a su vez la rubia —. Entonces puedo asegurar que comprendes como me sentí yo, al descubrir que el niñito mujeriego y vanidoso de Mustang buscaba obtener un puesto tan importante.

—Mmm… sorprendida tal vez —se limitó a responder Roy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sorprendida es decir poco, presumido. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Algún odio personal contra Selim y su sequito de amigos?

Olivia cansada, se sobrepaso el escritorio y tomo con fuerza a Roy por el cuello de la camisa de su lisa camisa. Camisa, que ya se encontraba arrugada.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo mocoso, ¿qué es exactamente lo que planeas?

Roy la miro fijamente, mientras se preguntaba el decirle o no a Olivia sobre sus planes. A esas alturas, no podía confiar absolutamente en nadie. ¿Qué tal si se trataba de alguna amiga de Selim, que buscaba enterarse sus planes? Sí, era posible.

Pero, era Falman quién había ido a buscarla, y se apostaba "su" próxima silla dónde colocaría su pomposo trasero –a descripción de Hawkeye, por supuesto -que su amigo no seria capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera. Todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor tenían un objetivo que cumplir. Un objetivo por el que lucharían juntos.

—Quiero acabar con las injusticias que se viven en la escuela.

Olivia lo soltó despacio, internamente sorprendida, pero sin dejar que la sorpresa de reflejara en su rostro. Los Armstrong nunca mostraban sus sentimientos, eso era algo que le había enseñado su padre desde pequeña. Nunca dejar que las personas descubrieran lo que uno esta pensando, ya que eso creaba una debilidad, eso marcaba la diferencia entre triunfar o fracasar. Recordó a su hermano Alex.

Evidentemente su padre no lo había educado tan bien como a ella.

—¿Destruir la injusticia que ronda a esta escuela? —preguntó como si en realidad no hubiera entendido el punto. Soltó a reír, fuerte —. ¿Y cómo pretendes lograr semejante hazaña? Hablando con cada uno de los abusones de este colegio. Qué buena broma, Mustang.

—Pretendo convertirme en presidente del consejo estudiantil si es necesario, para implementar reformas en esta escuela. Todos… absolutamente todos tendremos el mismo trato. El que coseche triunfos será recompensando, el que tenga un comportamiento despectivo, irresponsable, será castigado. Así de sencillo.

Olivia lo miro fijamente, sopesando el peso de lo dicho por Roy, descubriendo la seriedad y el compromiso que develaban las palabras de Roy Mustang.

—¿Así que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para llevar a un feliz desarrollo tus pensamientos ingenuos e idealistas?

—Todo lo que sea necesario.

Olivia comenzó a caminar por el salón de clase, meditando.

¿Ayudar o no ayudar?

—Olivia, hermana… —murmuro su hermano Alex a sus espaldas.

Por puro instinto Olivia se giro para observar a su hermano. Le provoco repulsión la escena que se estaba montando. Alex tenía sus hermosos ojos azules brillando de esperanza y a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

Patético, absoluta y sencillamente patético.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, Mustang. Supongo te ayudare.

—¿Me vas a ayudar? —tuvo que preguntar desorientado Mustang.

—Por supuesto que sí… ¿Qué acaso tu amigo no fue a buscarme con ese objetivo? —gruño Olivia.

—Falman —murmuró Mustang sorprendido. Volteo a mirarlo y le lanzo una mirada agradecida —. ¿Pero en que podrías ayudarme?

Olivia le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

—Tengo algunos conocidos que podrían ayudarnos en tu campaña… Básicamente convencer a los alumnos para que voten por ti. Recordemos que eres el mujeriego e irresponsable Mustang, aunque todas las mujeres sin cerebro voten por ti porque eres guapo, no te ayudara a ganar. Necesitas votos, y para eso necesitas convencer también al sexo masculino, en eso estoy segura, Selim te lleva ventaja.

—Por fin alguien que dice algo razonable —fue el comentario de Riza en voz baja, lanzando un suspiro.

Roy la escucho.

—Es un placer contar con tu ayuda, Olivia — y para sorpresa de todos, Roy hizo una ligera reverencia hacia Olivia, quien solo bufo.

—Claro, eres una humilde mosca jugando a conseguir un papel importante, por supuesto que necesitas ayuda, insecto.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, con el mismo aire imponente con el que llego. Alex Armstrong, por el contrario se acerco despacio hacia Roy, que lo miraba nerviosamente. Sin esperarlo, de repente se vio frente a las esculturales poses del hermano de Olivia, que recitaba constantemente _a partir de ahora seremos compañeros, así que podrás contar con mi ayuda en lo que quieras, hum, hum. _

Definitivamente, sería un día pesado.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Paso una semana desde que habían tenido el encuentro con Olivia, y ella había aceptado a ayudarles a conseguir el propósito de Roy. Un propósito, que nunca espero que fuera tan apoyado por los alumnos que llegaban a enterarse.

Olivia si bien se burlaba de Roy cada vez que lo veía, estaba seguro de que lo ayudaba, eso se notaba a leguas. Día a día llegaban más alumnos, dispuestos a ofrecer su ayuda, o bien a demostrarle su apoyo incondicional para cuando fueran las votaciones.

Poco a poco tenía más esperanzas de un cambio.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —se escucho el grito de Roy prácticamente en toda la escuela.

Sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron apresurados hacia el pelinegro, que estaba recargado –ejem, prácticamente acostado - en una mesa con aire deprimido.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Roy? —preguntó Havoc con tacto, mientras colocaba ligeramente una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

Mustang levantó ligeramente la cabeza, poniéndose de pie despacio, mientras miraba con tristeza la mesa donde, oh sorpresa se encontraba su valioso juego de ajedrez. Roy prosiguió a señalarlo como si esa fuera una explicación suficiente.

Pero Havoc, Fuery y Falman no comprendieron.

—Perdí —se limito a responder

—¿Perdiste? —preguntó Havoc perdido en la conversación.

—¡Sí! —mascullo Mustang en una mueca —. El tipo ese que comenzó una partida de ajedrez conmigo, me gano. Despiadadamente.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron sus amigos, sin entender la problemática del asunto.

—¿Cómo demonios fui a perder? Soy un experto en ajedrez —se quejó Roy.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí perdiendo el tiempo? —exclamó la conocida voz de Riza, que venía entrando

—Hawkeye, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿No estas viendo lo deprimido que estoy?

Riza solo lo miro fijamente, mientras suspiraba. De nuevo Roy Mustang y sus excusas para no hacer nada. Habrá empezado a entregar la tarea, mostrándose ante todos como una persona responsable, pero no, a ella no la engañaba, seguía siendo el mismo flojo de siempre, que esperaba que todos hicieran el trabajo por él.

—¿Deprimido? ¿Y por qué deberías estar deprimido? Que yo sepa todavía no has perdido las elecciones a presidente.

—Oh, Hawkeye eso sonó muy cruel aun viniendo de ti —respondió Roy como niño pequeño.

—Yo no soy cruel, solo realista. Empieza a trabajar de una buena vez, Roy.

—Eres cruel Hawkeye, casi tanto como la persona sin rostro que fue capaz de derrotarme —comenzó a caminar directo a su escritorio, para empezar a trabajar en lo que Riza le indicaba.

No había tomado en cuenta que el ser presidente, iba a ser un trabajo muy pesado. Si ya estaba que no aguantaba con solo ser un simple candidato a la presidencia, no quería ni imaginarse cuando fuera el presidente.

Problemático.

—Pero oh no, no me rendiré así sin una revancha.

Y con esa resolución, se dispuso a firmas unas solicitudes.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Se encontraba solo, oculto abajo del escritorio a la espera de su contrincante. Más bien a al espera de que apareciera en el salón la persona que había sido capaz de derrotarlo en el juego en el que él era un verdadero experto.

¿Muy infantil la acción? Díganselo a Mustang.

Pero es que necesitaba descubrir con una imperiosa necesidad, todo era tan misterioso, tan atractivo a la mente… Necesitaba saber de quién se trataba. Era probable que a esa hora, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se hubieran marchado, pero estaba seguro de que vendría. Era la única hora en la que los pasillos estaban despejados, y más importante aún, la hora en la que supuestamente esa aula estaba vacía.

De pronto escucho que la puerta del salón se abría, por lo que se oculto mejor debajo del escritorio, esperando oír pasos acercarse a la mesa donde estaba el juego. Segundos después comenzó asomo la cabeza despacio y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una joven rubia reclinada sobre la mesa, probablemente pensado en una jugada.

¿Riza Hawkeye era su oponente en ajedrez?

—¿Hawkeye?

La rubia se volteo sobresaltada a su dirección, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

—¿Mustang? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Escondido?

Roy avanzó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

—Solo trataba de averiguar quién era la mente maestra que había sido capaz de ganarme. Me sorprendes Hawkeye, ¿qué otros secretos guardas? —se acerco a ella, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Sin poder evitarlo la rubia se sonrojo.

—Ese no es un tema de tu incumbencia, Mustag —musito con trabajo ella.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, Hawkeye? ¿Por qué decidiste retarme a un juego de ajedrez?

Riza trastabillo hacia atrás en un vano intento de alejarse de él, de su adictiva presencia, tan atrayente.

"Riza concéntrate", se dijo la rubia con firmeza.

Pero de nada servía, el pelinegro seguía allí, tan cerca de ella.

—So… solo quería demostrarte que cualquier persona podría ganarte en un estúpido juego de ajedrez.

—Si es lo que piensas… —comenzó a decir Roy, para después ser interrumpido por Riza.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces te reto de nuevo a un partido, ahorita… frente a frente.

Riza lo medito.

—Ya te gane una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no podría ganarte ahora? —lo desafió la rubia.

—Simple confianza, Hawkeye, solo eso.

Riza lo medito un poco.

—Está bien, Mustang, verás como te ganare de nuevo —exclamó sonriendo.

Roy acerco dos sillas hacia la mesa dispuesto a comenzar con la partida. Acomodo las dos fichas que habían sido movidas, y después comento.

—¿Qué te parece si apostamos?

Riza se sentó y lo observo. ¿Apostar?

—¿Cómo qué podríamos apostar tu y yo?

—Si yo gano, harás todo lo que te pida durante una semana y…

—Y si yo gano, pasara lo mismo —sentencio la rubia —. Estaremos iguales, tú también harás todo lo que yo te pida.

—Me parece perfecto — sonrió —. Te aseguro que serás mía por toda una semana, Hawkeye, Única y exclusivamente mía.

—Primero tendrás que ganarme, Mustang. No sueñes tan alto, podrías caerte.

—No te equivoques, no me caeré. Creo que ya lo sabes —agrego Roy con tono seductor, hablándole con confianza mirándola a los ojos, llenos de confianza —. Siempre obtengo lo que deseo, y en estos momentos te deseo a ti, y serás mía Riza, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Sabía que lo decía muy en serio. Con la misma seriedad que había utilizado al explicarle sus planes para cuando fuera presidente, por eso, decidió con firme convicción que tenía que ganar porque… ¿Hacer todo lo que Mustang quisiera por una semana? No podía pensar siquiera en algo así, no debía perder. Eso era un hecho.

Tenía que estar concentrada.

Solo eso.

* * *

_No estaba muerta… andaba de parranda… shalalalalala.._

_Así como la canción xD.._

_No ya en serio lamento mucho –cofcof como siempre -, haberme tardado tanto con la actualización… si FF no miente, no había actualizado desde Junio!… o.0_

_Oh es cierto, FF no miente ¬¬_

_Esta bien, ya, ahora si en serio… -aclarando la garganta -. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto con la actualización, se que no tengo ninguna excusa válida, pero les juro que apenas ii puedo respirar con tantas obligaciones... Trabajo, tareas, escuela, una incansable lucha por llenar mi ridiculum –ejem curriculum - con cursos ii demás… Sii la competencia esta muii dura T.T_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, continuación de mi fic-no abandonado… lo juro! El capitulo esta recién salido del horno, ii se que a lo mejor es muii corto, y simple a lo k esperaban después de tanto tiempo, pero tengan piedad... Estoii oxidada en eso de escribir, lo escribí rápido ocupando tiempo que debería haber ocupado haciendo tarea T.T… En fin –suspiro-, aprovecho para agradecerle a:_

_**beautifly92**__**, **__**Firedarkthesoul**__**, **__**kajasame**__**, **__**Usio-Amamiya**__**, The Hawk Eye, **__**blancavidel-dbz**__**, ryuzaki-chan, viicky2009, **__**chispeg**__**, Angelic-bloody-night, **__**rinxxxav**__**, **__**Arrimitiluki**__**, Ritisha01, Bd-ten hyuga, arual17, Ehsabet, Kawai, - Mikatsuki no tenshi - ii tsurime16**__…__ por sus palabras de aliento… mil gracias!_

_Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ii como siempre espero k me regalen su valiosa opinión aunque esta mala autora no se lo merezca por hacerlos esperar tanto… ^^U_

_**¿Merece un Review**__? _

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


End file.
